The sky that bonds
by fantasy.x.nothingness
Summary: By a chance meeting, she was introduced to the mafia world without knowing the secret of her blood. Now older, a baby home tutor claims to turn her into Vongola Decimo. But will she accept? What about her promise? 18xfem27 - Allxfem27
1. Mafia boss?

**Hello people from the world! Here comes a new story!**

**I know there has been a few fics where Tsuna is a girl, but I wanted to give it a shot. Also, my English is not the best, so please bear with me. I'm really trying my best for you guys and for the story. **

**So please, read and tell me what you think c:**

* * *

"OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY CLASS!"

Nezu-sensei yelled to the point his whole face was red in anger, and his hands and shoulders where shaking. Snickers could be heard all around the classroom, as well as a chair scraping the floor gently and someone walking towards the door.

"Its dame-tsuna time" A guy mocked with a smirk.

"Pay me" Another guy demanded his friend, who was reluctantly giving him some money for losing the bet.

Between the snickers and the teacher's fuming anger, a soft sigh was made, followed by the classroom's door being open and shut silently. Walking down the hallways with no one around, Tsuna could only think of one thing.

_Not again. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a beautiful day in Namimori, Japan. The sky was blue with a few fluffy clouds roaming around. The air was warm and fresh, due to the start of spring. Namimori town was peaceful, with just maybe a few problems at night, but that was common everywhere. Still, Namimori offered the people who lived there a kind feeling of security, making them be able to call it home.

It was lunch break at Namimori middle, so all the students were outside, enjoying their time with their friends. Everyone, but one.

A 14 year old brunette girl was lying on the rooftop of her school, Namimori middle, enjoying the cool breeze with her eyes closed and her arms behind her head. It had been a while since she last took a nap, and boy did she needed one. All those sleepless nights were causing her to drop her grades, something that her mother and her teachers didn't like in one bit.

Her name, Tsunayuki Sawada.

She was of average height, a bit short in her opinion, but she wouldn't just grow up. Her body was thin, with flawless milky skin. Her chestnut messy hair was mid back length, and her fringe reached her caramel doe eyes.

She was considered one of the cutest girls in school. That is, however, when she was not making a fool of herself.

In school, she was known as tsuny- tsundere. Or more specific, dame-tsuna.

Why? She was a roller-coaster! That's why.

Her grades where sometimes the best of the class, while sometimes, they dropped to the bottom and were the worst of the worst.

Some days she would take P.E seriously and play, while other days she would make her team lose or she would spend the class sitting in the bleaches (thanks to a fake doctor's note).

She was a cool girl, always calm and serious, and her smile was so bright it melted the hearts of people. Yet, there were moments when she was clumsy, like clumsy enough to trip over her own feet when she was just standing. Or in some occasions, she was sadist enough to fight the bullies in school and come out without a scratch.

She was a mystery.

Her classmates use to bet between themselves to see which side she would show the next day. It was quite cruel, but she didn't care.

Right now she was in dame-tsuna mode. Having not done her homework, and failing with a 15 in her math exam, everyone was making fun of her and nothing seemed to work for her. After the sensei kicked her out of his class, she went to the only place where she could enjoy a few minutes of quietness.

And here she was. The rooftop. It was peaceful and quiet, but all that peacefulness was gone when the rooftop door was opened, and a murderous aura surrounded the place.

"Skipping classes again?" A monotone voice said "If you don't give me one good reason, I'll bite you to death"

"Hello my dear prefect" She yawned and sat up stretching her arms "What brings you to the roof at such lovely hour?"

"I asked first" he said and pulled a metal tonfa out. "Talk"

"Stupid teacher kicked me out for not doing my homework" She mumbled, but the disciplinary committee leader heard it and sighed heavily.

"Again?"

"It's not my fault! I was busy last night" The brunette exclaimed while she stood up.

"Sleeping?" He raised an eyebrow, knowing he got the right answer.

"For your information..." She crossed her arms over her chest "Sleeping is good. You should try it, you know? You are so pale I could mistake you for a vampire"

"I will bite you to death" He growled and ran towards her with a raised tonfa, but she simply stood aside to dodge.

"See, a vampire" She giggled and continued dodging the attacks the prefect was throwing her with agility. Which made her smile, for if she was able to dodge it meant that her dame-tsuna mode was finally off.

"You little-" He was cut by the school's bell, signaling lunch was over. He sighed and narrowed his eyes at the brunette "After class, you are helping me with paperwork as a punishment for not doing your school duties"

"But Kyoya!" Tsuna exclaimed with a pout.

"No whining" He glared at her "Now go to class before I bite you to death, little animal"

"You are not fun" She murmured, but squeaked when a tonfa came flying towards her head "Alright, I'm going! Gee~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Location: Sicily, Italy**

The sun was going down, painting the sky in orange, red and purple, along with those in-between. It was quite a sight. The air was cool, neither warm nor cold. It was starting to be late, so not many people were outside. Only those who were returning home or were too drunk to move. Also, those who had business to be resolve.

Which sadly, he did.

Here he was again, walking downtown after a meeting with the old man. He got a new mission, a mission he didn't expect for it was too soon, but how could he refuse such challenge?

And as he walked down the streets with a smirk on his shadowed face thanks to his fedora, he ignored the stares and whispers he received as he passed by. He went to the only place he knew he could calm his excitement.

The bar.

He opened the long doors and stepped inside, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol already reaching his senses.

"Reborn" A follower of him greeted him with bored voice "What brings you here? Another mission from the old man?"

"Where to this time? Rome? Venice?" Another one asked, releasing the smoke of the cigarette from his mouth.

"Japan" A squeaky voice answered.

"Japan!" They exclaimed with recognition.

"So he finally decided"

"This one will probably be a long journey" He said, his smirk never leaving his face. Not even when a shadow covered him from above, or that someone raised a knife to stab him from behind, or when the shadow screamed to attack.

He simply turned, and with a flash, he was holding a green gun in his hand and aiming at the man's head.

"This isn't a toy" He said, and the man dropped his knife and cowered in fear.

With another flash, the green gun transformed into a small chameleon, only to stick his tongue at the shaking man and shifting back into a gun.

"My name is Reborn" The squeaky voice said and aimed his gun at the man head again "And I'm a hitman tutor"

A shot was made, followed by a yelp and heavy footsteps trying to get away from that place.

"Don't go scaring my clients, Reborn" The bar manager said with amusement, making everyone inside the bar chuckle at the situation.

"Hn" The chameleon shifted back to his original form and crawled his way to rest on the fedora of his master. Reborn only let his smirk grew, which made his curly sideburns bounce.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finally, school was over, and Tsuna could only watch with jealousy eyes how her classmates ran out from pris- I mean, school. She could have been one of those free souls, if she weren't grounded by the disciplinary committee leader. With a heavy sigh, she stood up from her chair and arranged her things.

"Want to go and get some cakes, Tsuna-chan?" An orange-haired girl asked her with a bright smile. Sasagawa Kyoko, the kindest girl Namimori middle ever had. She and Tsuna had known each other since kindergarten, and though Tsuna had a hard time admitting it, she is her best friend.

"Sorry, I have to stay after classes" Tsuna grimaced at the thought of having to spend more time inside the school, and sent an apologetic smile to the girl in front of her.

"I see" Kyoko smiled "Maybe this weekend?"

"Definitely" Tsuna smiled and walked Kyoko towards the door "Be careful on your way home"

"Hai, you too" Both girls parted ways.

But just as the brunette was going to turn into the hallway, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked behind her, only to see a boy with spiky dark bluish hair and a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey" He greeted her.

"Moichida-senpai" Tsuna nodded her head at him.

"Tsunayuki, where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have duties to do" Tsuna said simply and turned to walk away.

"That's un-cool" Moichida said as he walked next to her, unaware of the brunette's attempts to get away from him "How about you skip with me?"

"Tempting" Moichida smirked, but it fell slightly at the next response "But no, thank you" With that, Tsuna hurried her steps and walked ahead of him.

"Wait" He ran up to catch her "I know, how about you and me go out this weekend?"

"Can't, I promise Kyoko I would hang out with her" She said.

"Why are you always so difficult?" Mochida smirked grew "Doesn't matter, I like challenges" He said before turning to walk away "I won't give up until you go out with me"

"What an annoying guy" She murmured once he was out of reach. Tsuna sighed, again, and made her way towards the disciplinary committee office. But what Moichida suggested was really tempting. What were the chances that if she ran away now she wouldn't be caught? She wondered. But just as she was about to turn around and dash for her escape, someone called her name.

"Sawada-san" Kusakabe Tetsuya, the second in command of the disciplinary committee nodded at her as he rounded the corner and spot her. Tsuna had to bit down a groan, for now her chances were drawn to zero.

"Hello Tetsu-san" Tsuna greeted him weakly.

"Kyo-san is waiting" Kusakabe said crossing his arms over his chest, and gave the brunette a sharp look. "So don't plan on running away"

"You know me too well" Tsuna giggled nervously.

"Come on now" Kusakabe motioned the brunette to follow him and started to walk away. Tsuna sighed, again and followed him.

After a minute or two, they reached the disciplinary committee office. Kusakabe stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Sawada's here" He said and received a 'come in' in response.

Opening the door wide open, he let the brunette walk in before closing the door quietly. Once inside, Tsuna dropped her bag in the couch and sat down in front of the desk, which was full of papers.

"You know, I will never understand what's so special about paperwork" She said as she eyed one with disinterest

"In silence little animal, and start working" Hibari grunted from his place behind the desk, never once looking at her from his work.

"Hmm..." Tsuna pouted and grabbed a pen to start.

And so, Tsuna started filling the documents, asking one or two questions on what she should put here and there.

It wasn't the first time she did paperwork, so she knew what the process was, but it was still boring. She cursed in her mind for not being able to complete her homework, but it wasn't really her fault. She was tired and fell asleep in the middle of it, she didn't even had dinner! And to put the cherry in the cake, she had a nightmare and didn't slept for the rest of the night.

That thought made the pen stop in mid air unconsciously, as she recalled her dream. It was weird and bizarre, but when were they not?

Someone clearing their throat brought her back to reality and turned to see Hibari glaring at her.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He asked with a grunt, his hand tempting to grab his tonfa.

"Sorry" She murmured and continued working, only to stop again after five minutes. Her eyes became unfocused as she recalled her last dream again, and the feeling that it left her. It was as if, no matter how much she tried to forget and move on, that nagging feeling wouldn't leave her.

The feeling of cold fingers against her cheek snapped her back.

"Huh?" She blinked and turned to see Hibari, who was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"You are spacing out" He said with a glare "Again"

"Sorry, I just..." She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" He questioned.

"A dream just kept me up, it's nothing" Tsuna shook her head, as if to get rid of her thoughts and grabbed a paper from the pile "Should I finish this too?"

"Tsunayuki" Him calling her full name, meant that he was annoyed and wanted answers.

"..." Tsuna remained quiet for a minute, before sighing and leaning her head in the table "I'm just worried"

"Of what?"

"I don't know, but I am" She said with trouble "It's like something inside me is screaming at me to be careful"

"It's not the first time" He pointed calmly, being fully aware of the past-times where the brunette had had those mysterious feelings and dreams.

"I know" She said biting her lip, thinking the same as him. "But I can't simply ignore them"

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, each one in their own thoughts.

"You are weird" He finally declared before going back to his work.

"I know" She smiled sheepishly and closed her eyes. But she received a hit on the head, which made her cry out in pain.

"Keep working" Hibari growled with narrowed eyes and a raised tonfa.

"H-Hai" She squeaked and continued to work, nursing her poor head in the process.

And so, the two kept working until the sun started to set. Tsuna immediately grabbed her back and ran towards the exit as soon as Hibari let her go.

"See ya tomorrow, Kyoya!" She exclaimed with a goodbye wave, and jogged her way out.

"Hn" He watched her leave school grounds, before shaking his head for staring too long.

'_What a little animal she is'_ He thought, and walked inside school to make sure everything was fine for tomorrow's classes.

After 15 minutes, Tsuna arrived home safely, apologizing to her mother for being late, but Nana Sawada just hugged her daughter and smiled at having her home. Tsuna was the split image of her mother; only that her hair was clearer and longer than Nana's, but people could see where the young brunette got her good looks from.

After a warm shower and doing half of her homework, Tsuna had dinner with her mother and then went to her room, this time, finishing all her school duties before falling asleep in her bed. Nana went to check her daughter, only to see her all sprawled on her bed. Shaking her head with a giggle, she went inside to cover Tsuna, who murmured something in her sleep and cuddle her pillow. Nana squealed in silence and wished she had a camera, before leaving to get some sleep on her own.

The two brunettes in the Sawada residence slept peacefully that night, neither of them knowing that it would be the last time they had to sleep in such way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was rising, marking the start of a new day. It was still dark outside, only those morning people were the only ones up at such early time, Nana Sawada being one of them. She walked out stretching and admiring the dark sky.

"Let's see what's on the news today" She said to herself as she opened her mailbox to take the newspaper, but blinked when she saw a piece of paper next to it. Curious, she grabbed it and read it, only to have a sparkle appearing on her eyes at what she saw.

Smiling to herself, she grabbed the newspaper and walked inside, ready to start breakfast and to make a call.

The dark sky turned blue after some minutes, and Nana was almost done with breakfast. Looking at the clock of the kitchen, she noted it was only half hour to 7, and her daughter was still sleeping.

"Tsuna-chan" She shouted from the kitchen "Time to wake up or you will be late for school!" But she didn't receive any answer, nor heard any thumps or screams.

"This girl" She sighed and walked upstairs, opening Tsuna's bedroom door, she poked her head and made a funny face "What's this?"

It appears that Tsuna turned in her sleep and ended up in the floor with pillow and all. Clothes, books and papers were lying all around the room, and she blinked, she probably didn't saw them last night because it was dark. With another sigh, she knelt next to the brunette and shook her gently.

"Tsuna-chan, wake up" But the girl didn't stir.

"don wanna...eat sushi" Tsuna mumbled, making Nana giggle and shook her head.

She looked around the messy room, until something caught her attention. A folded piece of paper between the pages of an old book was sticking out. With a knowing look, Nana stood and walked towards the desk where the old book was resting, and took out the paper. Unfolding it, she could only stare at the bright red number on it.

"Sawada Tsunayuki, who got another 15 on her math test?" She asked sweetly.

That made the work. The brunette on the floor jolted up with a fearful gaze.

"Not me, I swear!" She exclaimed.

But it was late, Nana was waving the exam in front of her face.

"Where did you get that?" She asked panicked and made a launch for the exam, but apparently, she didn't noticed she was on the floor and miscalculated the distance, thus making her face-fall to the floor.

"What am I doing on the floor?" She murmured to herself and looked between the floor and the bed, and then blinked in confusion when Nana showed her a flyer, all thoughts of the failed exam forgotten.

"What's this?" She asked with a tilted head.

"Starting today, a home tutor is going to be coming" Nana sweet voice made her slightly shiver. Oh, so the exam wasn't forgotten after all.

"I don't need a home tutor" Tsuna sat and grumbled at her mother smiling face.

"I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation" Nana said reading the information of the flyer "I am young, good looking and humble, and as long as they have a place to sleep and food, I'll teach you 24/7 for free"

"But mom! I don't need a tutor! My grades are okay" Tsuna whined.

"They are sometimes, dear. You need to keep them up" Nana said.

"You can't believe this mom, what if he is just playing? It could be a scam!" Tsuna rolled her eyes before setting them on her wall clock, which made her gasp "Oh sh- I have 15 minutes!"

Tsuna jumped and ran out of the room, not before telling her mother to call the agreement of the tutor off. And just as she took her first step into the stairs, her foot slipped.

Gasping in horror, Tsuna could only watch her world move around her in slow motion. Inwardly, she was cursing her dame-mode, and praying to whoever was in heaven for letting her live after this, or Hibari was surely going to bite her to death this time for being late.

And her prayers were heard. Just as her body was about to hit the stairs, she pushed her hands down, taking impulse, she made her body rotate in air and twirl, she closed her eyes and took a breath, expecting the worse, but blinked when she landed safety on the floor below.

"Safe!" She cried in disbelief, but happy she didn't fell.

"Ciaossu"

A squeaky voice said besides her, and she spun too fast, making her feet tangle between them and fall on her butt.

Grunting in pain, Tsuna took her time to observe the person that was looking at her, only to blink at what she saw. A baby wearing a black suit, with a matching fedora and a green chameleon on it, and on his chest, there was this yellow round thing.

'_Is that a pacifier?' _She thought with raised eyebrows. _'He must be…' _

"You must be Tsuna" The baby said "Starting today, I'll be taking care of you"

Tsuna could only blink at the baby.

"Ha?"

"Impressive stunt you pull there, where did you learn it, the circus?" He asked with amusement.

"Oi!" Tsuna glared down at him, and opened her mouth, ready to say something, had the baby not interrupted.

"Though the information said you were dame, meaning that you couldn't be able to put something like that" He rubbed his chin in concentration as his eyes scanned the brunette's body.

"What information?" She asked with a glare, only to duck before the kick aimed at her face hit her.

"Reflexes too" He murmured and looked at the girl in suspicious, who was glaring back at him.

"Oh, where did the baby come from?" Asked Nana as she came down the stairs. Reborn turned to see the two brunettes and showed them a card that said his information.

"My name is Reborn, I will be the home tutor" Reborn said calmly.

The two brunettes remained quiet after the declaration, and Reborn waited patiently for a reaction.

"Home tutor?" Nana asked and gave Reborn a good look "He is so cute, don't you think so, Tsuna?" Nana giggled, unaware of her daughter's inner misery.

'_I'm doom_' Tsuna cried in her head.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to be late Tsuna-chan" Nana's voice said, making Tsuna jump.

"I can't be late again!" She exclaimed before running upstairs towards her room, changing into her school uniform, grabbing her backpack, running downstairs without falling, and yelling a goodbye as she ran out to school.

"Who does that baby think he is" Tsuna murmured in her jog.

"I'm your tutor" The squeaky voice said above her. She gasped and stumbled when she realized there was someone sitting on top of her head.

"When did you get there?" She exclaimed in shock, for she wouldn't have felt him if he didn't had talked.

But before someone could say anything, a loud growl was heard. Tsuna looked down to see she was stepping into a dog's tail, and it began barking at her. She stepped back and watched as the dog stood up, opened the gates with its head and started growling angrily in front of her.

Tsuna took a step back, Reborn was about to jump down when he felt the brunette move. Slowly, she stretched her arm to open the gates, before kicking the dog gently inside and closing the gates.

"Where were we?" She asked the baby on top of her head, who was looking at what just happen in amusement.

He was about to speak, when he was interrupted, by a loud gasp of horror and a sweet greeting.

"Tsuna-chan" Kyoko came jogging towards the brunette and smiled at the baby on top of her friend's head "How cute, who is he?"

Tsuna sighed and removed Reborn from her head before setting him in the floor, where Kyoko was already waiting for him.

"Ciaossu" He said.

"Good morning" Kyoko smiled brightly.

"Morning" Tsuna murmured and took the time to at least fix her messy hair. She only tied a small side ponytail on the left side of her head, and let the rest of her hair down. Just then, a girl wearing a different school uniform came panting towards them. Her short chocolate hair was tied in a high messy ponytail, and her brown eyes were glaring at Tsuna.

"Is this kid your younger brother?" She asked.

"No" Was the only response she got from Tsuna.

"Why are you wearing a suit? It looks too cute" Kyoko asked.

"That's because I'm in the mafia" Reborn said simply as if he was talking of the weather.

'_Mafia...'_ Tsuna thought as she glanced down at the baby, more specially, his yellow pacifier.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Kyoko exclaimed, making the other girl gasp, for she thought different. "I'm gonna be late for school, so see you later little baby"

"Ciao, Ciao" Reborn said cutely, making Kyoko giggle and the other girl blush.

"It goes for you too, Tsuna-chan, don't be late again" Kyoko stood, dusting her skirt and turned to see her friend.

"Ah" Tsuna smiled a little. Kyoko smiled and walked away.

"I'm going to be late too, so see you again" Said the other girl, but received no goodbye.

"Tsuna, you are poor at making friends" Reborn stated.

"Where did that came from?" Tsuna grunted offended and crossed her arms around her chest "More importantly, what's this thing about the mafia?"

"As your home tutor, I should understand all the relationships you have, starting from making friends" Reborn said, clearly ignoring the topic of the mafia.

"I _**do**_ have friends" Tsuna said before starting to walk "Kyoko is my friend. And I don't remember hiring you, so whatever game you are playing at, just drop it"

"It won't be that easy" Reborn said, and before she knew it, she was in the floor, with Reborn pinning her down with his tiny hands.

"The hell?" She asked confused, before crying in pain "Let go!"

"You don't look surprise to see a baby overpowering someone" Reborn said as he continued to twist her arms behind her back and making her cry in pain.

"That's enough!" She yelled and Reborn let her go, plopping down on the ground next to her. She grunted and sat down, glaring at him "Just who are you?"

"You are slow. I just told you, I'm your home tutor" Reborn said.

"And my intuition tells me you are hiding something big. So talk, I'm not a patient girl" Tsuna stood up and crossed her arms to glare at the baby who was now smirking.

"Your intuition works right" He jumped high, landing on the wall besides her, action that made his sunburns bounce "My name is Reborn, and I am the strongest Hitman in the world"

"And what brings the mafia at my house?" She asked with a glare.

"I have a better question" Reborn said and grabbed his chameleon on his hand "Do you have any regrets?"

"I do" Tsuna said after a listing down a few in her head.

"But are they strong?" Reborn questioned as he petted his chameleon.

"What's with that question" Tsuna asked confused, but a shiver ran down her spine when she saw the glint in the baby's eyes.

"Guess we would have to find out" He murmured and with a flash, the chameleon shifted into a green gun.

"Find out what?" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, but wide her eyes when the baby pointed his gun at her head.

"Die now" He said calmly.

"Wait, what are you-

Time seemed to stop for her as the gun fired and the bullet hit her square on the forehead. Her body started to fall, her eyes began to close. Deep inside her, her emotions were jumping fiercely. Anger, sadness, confusion, buy between all of that, there was also regret.

Regret for not being able to fulfill her promises.

Promises?

A flash of orange appeared before her eyes. Ah, that's right, she made a promise to Kyoko, and now, it seems like she wouldn't be able to fulfill none of them. What a waste.

Her body went limp as she hit the ground.

Reborn remained still with his gun in hand, waiting for something to happen. The wind blew, making him frown a little. Why was it taking so long? Did he made a mistake on firing too soon? He had to wonder.

When the brunette didn't move in the next minutes, he felt something tug inside his stomach. He walked towards the body of the brunette and poked her cheek with his finger.

Nothing, not even a stir. He frowned. Has he failed his mission?

No, it wasn't possible, but still... he gave the girl another look and his feeling of anxiety disappeared when he saw something flicker on the girl's forehead. Something pure and warm.

An orange flame.

"It's dying will time" He smirked and stepped back.

Suddenly, Tsuna opened her angry eyes, and her body stood in one movement, leaving behind what appeared to be the shell of her old body.

"Reborn!" She exclaimed and took a deep breath, apparently not caring or noticing that she was only wearing an orange sport bra and some black spandex shorts "I will fulfill my promise to Kyoko-chan! I'm gonna jump from an airplane and no one will stop me!"

Reborn froze after the declaration and watched the brunette run at full speed towards probably, the airport.

"Oi, dame-tsuna, what kind of regret is that?" He yelled and chased after her "Did I use the wrong bullet?" He murmured to himself, the chameleon shrugging in response.

Tsuna ran like a mad woman around the streets, not caring about the stares or yells people were giving her. Reborn was still chasing her, trying to stop her, but he knew it was useless. He could only wait for the effect of the bullet to run down.

"Where's Kyoko? We should jump together" Tsuna yelled to herself and changed directions, this time to look for the orange-haired girl. Reborn had to bit down a groan, but he had to admit, this was really funny.

The brunette flew from here to there, crashing against walls and almost ran over by a car, but nothing seemed to stop her. And it was only when she spotted a familiar orange head that her speed slowed down.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna exclaimed and jumped in front of the girl, creating a cloud of dust around them.

"Tsuna-chan, how did you get here so fast?" Kyoko wondered in amazement, apparently not caring that the brunette suddenly fell from the sky.

After the cloud of dust disappeared, Tsuna blinked slowly before focusing on her around. There was no flame on her forehead anymore, though it was throbbing painfully.

"Eh?" She blinked at Kyoko, who was looking funnily at her "What happened?"

"Why are you wearing that?" She pointed towards her lack of clothes. Tsuna blushed and opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't think of anything.

"I have no idea" She confessed, which made Kyoko giggle.

"Well, you can't go like that to school" The orange-haired girl said.

"Kyoya will bite me to death this time for sure" Tsuna shivered at that thought.

"If only I had an extra uniform" Kyoko said with a sad smile.

"It's alright, we have economics at first, so I guess I will skip to go home and change" Tsuna smiled at her "You better go, I'd see you in a bit"

"Okay" Kyoko nodded "Be careful"

"Hai" Tsuna watched her go, before turning around and glare at the baby "You have some answers for me"

Reborn hid his eyes with his fedora and jumped on the brunette's head. She was tempted to grab him and kick him far away, but first she needed to change. She almost wanted to pout, after all that morning trouble to just skip first period.

Luckily, Nana had gone out to the market, so Tsuna sneaked inside the house and went to her room.

Reborn took his chance to look around the place while Tsuna changed mumbling things like 'devil's child' 'I thought I died' 'Such embarrassing situation'

The room was messy, with clothes, books and papers lying on the floor. But apart from that, it didn't had many things. There was her bed, just across the window, giving her the perfect view of the sky. Her desk was full drawing materials, he concluded. There was paint, paintbrush, pencils and a few sketches here and there. There was also a painting of the sunset sky hanging on the wall, along with a big clock. A small TV, shelves full of books and mangas, a coffee table in the middle of the room and her closet in the back. It was plain, yet not boring.

"Alright, first of all" Tsuna stood in front of him in her school uniform "What just happened? Why did I lose control over my body? And why was I in underwear?"

"You call that underwear?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Answer my question" Tsuna glared at him.

"It's thanks to the dying will bullet" He said and jumped to sit on her bed. Comfy, he noted. And with his hand, he took out a red bullet and showed it to the brunette. "This bullet here is the dying will bullet. A person shot in the head with this bullet will be resurrected"

"What?" Tsuna looked at the baby in disbelief.

"It's quite simple, if you have any regrets when dying, you will resurrect to fulfill that regret. The dying will time is only of five minutes, which was why I let you ran around" He said calmly.

"Then what if I wasn't regretting anything?" Tsuna demanded.

"You die"

"And you still shot me!" She exclaimed in horror.

"I'm a Hitman" Reborn said with a glint in his eyes.

"That's not comforting!"

"Dying will means that all your safety switches are turned off" Reborn told the angry brunette "So in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can earn amazing strength"

"You mean, I can't be dame anymore?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"So you **do **are dame" Reborn looked at the brunette with narrowed eyes.

"It happens sometimes" She murmured and crossed her arms "That aside, are you going to tell me now why are you here?"

"Well, under orders of Timoteo, I shall train you to turn you into a great mafia boss" Reborn said, expecting for the girl to scream or some reaction, but all he got was a laugh.

"Me? Boss? Yeah right" She said with a smile "Sorry little guy, I think you got the wrong person"

"Tsunayuki Sawada, daughter of Iemitsu Sawada, leader of the CEDEF association, and Nana Sawada. Average girl, big brown caramel eyes, chestnut messy hair, a loner and a dame-girl" He said while reading some paper he mysteriously took out "I'm never mistaken"

"What are you, a stalker?" she murmured, but he pointed the green gun at her.

"I'm also not a patient man, so let's go to business, shall we?" He said with a smirk.

"Why should I become a boss? I'm just a school girl, nothing special" Tsuna moved around the room, until she was facing the window.

"You are wrong" Reborn said and showed her what appeared to be an old family tree. "The first boss of the family retired and went to Japan. He then settle in and had a family on his own. He is your great, great, great grandfather. In other words since you inherit his blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next Vongola boss"

"What?!" Tsuna snapped her eyes open in shock "Vongola...No, there has to be someone else"

"The previous candidates were unfortunately killed" Reborn said with a raised eyebrow at the expression of the brunette "The ninth sent me here to train the future boss, much to my annoyance, I never expected a pmsing girl"

"I refuse" Tsuna glared at the baby and crossed her arms.

"You can't" He crossed his arms too.

"But why the boss of the mafia, can't you train me to become a hitman?" Tsuna tried to persuade him, but Reborn only point her with his gun.

"Look, girly, here's the thing" He said with a stern face "I'm here under orders to turn you into a boss, no matter the methods. So if you don't cooperate with me, I'll shoot"

"Never raise your gun at me, is that clear baby?" She glared at him with a dark aura coming out from her body. One would be worried that an innocent girl like her could release such murderous aura. But this is Reborn we are talking about.

_Such killing intent ... I like it _He said with a smirk behind his fedora.

"You know what" Tsuna murmured "Whatever, I'm heading to school"

She walked out and jogged towards Nami-chuu, a short name for Namimori middle. People who crossed her way scattered immediately for the aura that was emitting the girl. Reborn followed her close, but give her some space, knowing that the murderous aura was directed towards him.

She arrived at school, and sighed in relief when she wasn't found by any teacher or the disciplinary committee. Changing into her indoor shoes, she went to class taking long breaths to calm down. She opened the door quietly and poked her head. What a luck! There was no teacher.

With a sigh, she walked inside and towards her chair. Kyoko immediately went towards her and started a conversation about what they did the pass hours. Somehow, Hana also joined and the three girls started to talk, well it was mostly Kyoko and Hana, Tusna did her best to listen to them and add a comment here and there. Tsuna liked Hana's attitude because she was a girl that wasn't afraid to speak her mind, blunt in other words. And Tsuna found it amusing on how she treated the boys in the classroom as if they were stupid monkeys.

Lunchtime arrived, and the brunette went outside to have fresh air. She couldn't believe how crazy her morning had been, much less, she couldn't believe what the hitman baby told her. She, a mafia boss? It had to be a joke.

With a sigh, Tsuna turned around to walk inside, but a peculiar sight stopped her. A spiky haired boy was flirting with an orange-haired girl, and it seemed as if Kyoko didn't wanted to be there at all, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

"My, Moichida, not only yesterday, did you asked me out, and now you are asking my best friend, that's pathetic, even for you" Tsuna stepped in, making Kyoko smile in gratitude and Moichida gasp. And more when it grabbed the attention of everyone outside.

"Sawada" He said and then glared at her "That's it! I had enough of your snarky comments and attitude, you dare refuse a date with me, yet you push the other girls away!"

"Not my fault you don't notice no one wants to go out with you" Tsuna crossed her arms and turned towards Kyoko.

"Let's go inside, Kyoko"

"Hai" The orange-haired girl nodded and walked towards her.

"Wait" Moichida grabbed her arm, stopping her and making Tsuna frown.

"Stop running away from me, are you that scare to face me? I know Sawada-san can fight, but you don't have to be scare, one date wouldn't hurt" Moichida said.

"Alright, let's do it" Tsuna said, which made everyone gasp.

"R-Really?" Moichida said with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's fight" Tsuna said, making Kyoko giggle and Moichida's smirk to fall and his anger to grow. "And if you win, I'd go on a date with you"

The fight was set on the gym. Words of the fight run wild and many students were there to see. Moichida was the kendo captain, so he knew what he was doing, but they also knew how serious Tsuna could be when fighting.

Moichida however, was confident in himself. With his kendo gear attached in his body, he smirked, knowing that the judges wouldn't raise Tsuna's red flag if she ever made a point. Tsuna however, was calmly stretching her arms. Kyoko was next to her, along with Hana, who scolded the brunette for doing something so stupid.

"Alright, let's start" Moichida said and walked towards the center "Since you are a beginner of kendo, I'll let you win if you can get two points from me. If you can't, I win"

Tsuna stood in front of him, quietly looking at him with boredom. Moichida, angry that he didn't received a response, pointed with his kendo sword toward the orange-haired girl.

"And the bonus prize, is Kyoko Sasagawa"

"What a jerk" Hana sighed annoyed and Kyoko wrinkled her nose.

"Now this is personal" Tsuna murmured.

"Quite protective of the people you care about, Tsuna. Good, let's see what you do" Reborn was sitting in a platform of the ceiling, eating a bag of popcorn. He was going to shoot the girl with the dying will bullet, but once he saw the resolve to protect Kyoko flash in her eyes, he decided to test her.

"Let's go, Sawada!" Moichida yelled and ran towards her, raising his kendo sword in the process. Tsuna stood still, looking at Moichida's figure coming near and cursed silently for coming unprepared. But her prayers were answered again.

"Tsuna" Someone called her. She turned to see a boy with short black hair throwing her a kendo stick.

"Oh, thanks" She smiled at him and turned just in time to stop one of Moichida's attack.

And so it began, Moichida started attacking her, while all Tsuna did was dodge and stop the sword with her own. Moichida was getting restless for not being able to land one single point and started attacking her fast, his movements not coordinated. Tsuna read through his movements and stepped aside, raising her sword, she aimed towards his chest where she hit him, making him stumble backwards.

"Point for me" She said and everything turned quiet. The judge however, didn't raise her flag, and Tsuna frowned.

"Oi, you monkey, didn't you see or are you blind? She made the point" Hana stepped in and glared at the judge, who began shrinking back from the scary girl in front of him.

"P-point for the red" He said and raised the red flag.

"What?" Moichida exclaimed and turned to face the brunette, who shrugged in response. That pulled the trigger, and Moichida went on rampage, trying to land a hit on the brunette, but she simply dodge with agility and gracefulness.

From his place, Reborn was taking note of the brunette's movements. His information didn't say that she knew how to fight, if all, it said she was dame and good for nothing. But after seeing her put that stunt in the stairs, and her ability to dodge the sword of Moichida made him curious. Or the information was wrong or the brunette was hiding something.

But a squeak made him look down. Everyone was looking with pity and amusement at the brunette on the floor, who apparenlty, stumbled over nothing and fell, thus making Moichida mark a point.

Tsuna stood up and glared at the ceiling, or better yet, at heaven for making her dame in such important moment. She jumped to the side when Moichida strike down, and tried to dodge the incoming attacks from the guy.

Reborn made his chameleon transform into a gun and aimed towards the head of the brunette, but stopped when he saw something flash in her eyes. There it was again, that resolve.

Moichida laughed and moved his hand, aiming for Tsuna's head. But the brunette ducked in time, and roll aside. Standing up, she locked her sword with Moichida's. Both of them pushing each other, but neither of them giving. Whispers of excitement were flowing around them, the students cheering on their own candidate to win. But Tsuna was too busy to care if they were cheering for her.

Something inside her tingled and she jumped back, just in time to see Moichida's knee attempt to hit her. Frowning, she tightened her grip on the sword and calculated the distance between her and Moichida.

Three steps.

She narrowed her eyes and took a breath. Moichida smirked, thinking she let her guard down and ran towards her, raising his sword.

One, two, Tsuna raised her kendo stick and in one flawless movement, she slapped the sword out of Moichida's hand, and aimed her kendo stick towards his neck.

"Two points, I win, so you'd leave Kyoko alone" Tsuna said and everything went quiet. Hana cleared her throat, and the judge raised with a shaky hand the red flag.

"W-Winner is, S-Sawada Tsunayuki" He said before running away from Moichida's hateful glare.

"I don't accept this!" Moichida exclaimed and lunged towards Tsuna, but a tan skinned boy with whitish hair stopped him.

"Don't be an extreme sore loser" He said in a loud voice, making Kyoko giggle, for it was her brothers.

"Don't go for girls all day Moichida-senpai, find someone and get to know her" Tsuna said softly and walked towards Kyoko.

"I want the rematch Sawada" Moichida tried to get out of the grasp of Ryohei and glared at the brunette.

"Lunchtime is over" Hana glared at him, crossing her arms, she walked away.

"You-

He stopped, along with all the cheering when a black aura surrounded the gym. And as a presence made himself known, everyone shivered in fear.

"For creating a crowd, not letting me enjoy my nap, disturbing Namimori's peace and skipping classes" A monotone voice listed and the sound of metal could be heard "Sawada Tsunayuuki, I will bite you to death"

Everyone ran out from gym, Kyoko not wanting, but once she saw the smile on her friend, she sighed and let Hana drag her to class.

"Kyoya, hello" Tsuna brought the kendo sword closer, just in time to stop Hibari's tonfa, and in a second, ducked to avoid being hit by the second one. "H-hey, wait"

Tsuna tried to stop Hibari's attacks, but it was useless. She squeaked when she barely dodged an attack, and the tonfa scraped her nose slightly.

"I'm hurt! I can't fight" She said weakly, but Hibari ignored it.

"Don't be an herbivore" He grunted and launched towards her with a raised tonfa. Tsuna hii-ed and ran for her life.

Reborn smirked when he saw the boy beat the delights out of the brunette, who which at least tried to fight back, but it seems as if her dame-mode was on, thus making her stumble every time she tried to run away. Knowing she was going to be busy for some time, he went out to make a call.

20 minutes later, Tsuna was panting on the floor. Her body was full of bruises and scratches, but even so, she tried to stand up, only to fall again and groan.

"That's enough" Hibari said with closed eyes and put away his tonfa.

"N-No" Tsuna tried to stand, but she had no energy left and fell flat to the floor again.

"You can barely stand up" Hibari pointed with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up" She murmured, but this time, she remained still.

"You are still a little animal" Hibari sighed and went to sit next to her. He checked his watch, fifth period had started and his subordinates were patrolling the hallways, so he had nothing to do.

"What am I gonna do now, Kyoya?" Tsuna's dull voice made him turn to see her. As if sensing his questioning gaze, Tsuna sighed "I'm in a huge mess right now"

"Keep fighting" Hibari said and closed his eyes "That's what carnivores do"

"But I'm not a carnivore" She moved her head to see him.

"Yet" He smirked, which made her roll her eyes and move her head away.

"I don't know if I want to be one" She murmured and closed her eyes.

"Then don't"

His answer was so simple, yet it answered her questions.

"Thank you" With a smile, Tsuna succumbed into a peaceful nap, ignoring the aches in her body.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finally, school was over.

Tsuna yawned and walked home. She hasn't seen Reborn since midday, but she was sure he was near, plotting something against her, maybe.

'_What a day'_ she thought _'First, my mom discovered my failed exam, then a hitman claims to train me to become the next boss of the Vongola Family' _With just thinking about it, made her frown and bit her lip _'Was this what that stupid feeling was about? Becoming a mafia boss?' _She looked up at the sky, as if expecting someone to answer, but there was nothing_. 'Whatever it is, joke or true ... I can't just stay still and do nothing'_

"I'm home!" She said once she opened her house's door and walked inside.

"Welcome home Tsuna-chan" Nana exclaimed from the kitchen.

Tsuna took out her shoes and went to her room, but stopped before she grabbed the knob. A dark aura was forming around her and released a snarl.

"Oh no, don't you dare think you will be sleeping in my room"

She snapped the door open and walked inside glaring daggers at the baby, who was calmly drinking tea in her table.

"Ciaossu" He greeted her.

"Out!" Tsuna yelled and pointed towards the door.

"As your tutor, I have to keep an eye in you 24/7. Didn't you read my flyer?" He asked innocently. Tsuna groaned and let herself fall in her bed.

"My life sucks" She murmured.

"Speaking of life" Reborn set his cup down "Who are you really?"

"Hm?" Tsuna looked confusedly at him.

"Where did you learn to fight?" He demanded with narrowed eyes "Those reflexes are not common, obviously you had training"

"That is correct" Tsuna stood up and went towards her window "I trained here and there, no biggie"

Reborn frowned at the lack of information, but that only meant that he was going to have to find out the bad way.

"Reborn"

He turned to see his new student, who was gazing at the sky. He couldn't see her eyes, for her back was turned to him, but he could feel the determination in her voice.

"I will follow your game, for now" Tsuna said quietly "But once I say it's over, I'm done"

The baby hitman raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't help, but to feel excited. Tsuna had shown promising results, and he knew he would have a lot of fun torturing- teaching her. But little did he knew that Tsuna had her own reasons for accepting.

Nevertheless, Reborn smirked just as Tsuna closed her eyes.

Let the game begin

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**And there goes the first chapter, I'm so happy I finished it! :D**

**What did you guys think? Was it good? Horrible? **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**P.S If you guys know any beta, could you please tell me! I'm in need for one.**


	2. Yearning for a hand to hold

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for those who reviewed, followed or just read. You guys are amazing! **

**And I know that my grammar and spelling are not perfect, but I'm really trying my best :9 Anyway, here is the second chapter. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Humans_

_It is so ... extraordinary how each individual has its own existence in an environment surrounded by more individuals. How each one of them lives something different each day, creating memories and sharing experiences. It was so ... thrilling ...and yet, it was so sad._

_Existing in a world where you were no one was sad..._

_Even when he wasn't alone, he was lonely. Why? Because he knew this wasn't his world, surrounded by those empty people. He didn't belonged there, he didn't wanted to._

_Gazing at the streets from his place in the ground, he could only blink as the world passed in front of him. It was sad, indeed._

_He sighed, and drew his knees closer to him._

_It was getting cold, but he didn't wanted to return. He didn't wanted to see his broken family, not after..._

_Another sigh was made, and he closed his eyes._

_Fake, the world was fake._

_He knew what was out there, how people really behaved._

_There were those who lived in greed._

_Those who lived to fight._

_Those who enjoyed saving people, as well as those who destroyed them. _

_And those who simply waited for something to happen._

_But then, what does that make him? What was his purpose in this world when he was no one...?_

_Suddenly, he felt a shadow covering him. He snapped his eyes open in a snarl and eyed the person in front of him with disgust._

_An individual was standing in front of him, looking at him with innocent eyes full of wonder. He wanted to scowl and yell at it to get lost. But before he could react, the small individual extended its hand, showing him a dandelion._

_He looked between the small plant and the individual in confusion and annoyance. But once again, the individual did something that stopped him from moving._

_It smiled._

_A bright smile full of hope._

_The individual then grabbed his hand, and gently made him hold the little plant._

_Staring at it, a warm feeling started to grow inside him. It was like, all of his worries were suddenly gone, it made him feel welcomed and at peace._

_Wanting to question the individual, he looked up, but sadly, there was no one there. He looked around, trying to find it, but couldn't._

_With a sigh, he stood up and looked at his hand._

_He didn't knew why, but staring at that little plant made him smile._

_It looked like a grimace, but it was still a smile__._

_He closed his eyes and blew, making all the dandelion's seed flew in the wind. _

_And suddenly he knew … that one day he would find his purpose._

_And protect it._

_._

_._

.

It was a beautiful morning.

The sky was blue, the birds were chirping and we could see a happy Nana humming to herself, while she made breakfast. Sadly, it was the total opposite from her daughter.

Reborn woke the brunette really early in the morning to make her take a jog in the streets, and after a few threats and shots, Tsuna ran for an hour before returning home to take a cold shower. Why? Because the hot water stopped functioning. Mysteriously. That's why.

She was really tempted to kick Reborn, having the feeling that he was the one who messed with her shower, but she knew that if she did that, it would cause her hours and hours of torture. Luckily, the baby gave her space to at least change in her room. So while Reborn was downstairs, probably eating her breakfast, Tsuna took the opportunity to make a phone call.

"Hello, this is Tsuna" Said the brunette, and rolled her eyes at the response from the other side of the phone "I don't care if it's late, I have a question"

It went quiet after that, and the person behind the phone could only expect the worse.

"What is this of me being Vongola Decimo?" She asked darkly.

Oh yes, beautiful morning indeed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm off!" Tsuna yelled while she put on her shoes.

"Have a good day" Nana said from inside the house before Tsuna closed the door and started to walk to school. But not only after a couple of minutes, was Tsuna already annoyed.

"Why do you have to follow me?" She asked the baby, who was sitting on top of her head.

"I'll stick with you, no matter where you go, so that you are trained well" He said calmly.

"And sleeping in my bed isn't good enough?" Tsuna said with a twitching eye.

They had a discussion last night, of Tsuna arguing that she wouldn't become a mafia boss, and Reborn saying otherwise. So in the end, Reborn kicked Tsuna to the floor, and slept in her bed while Tsuna was left on planning a way to get her revenge in a makeshift bed.

"Now, dame-tsuna, we are starting a training schedule starting today" Reborn said while he was reading a small notebook "You will run every morning before going to school and eat breakfast, that is, if you are not running late" Tsuna made a snarl, but the baby continued "You will pay attention to class, and take notes; I will check your work later on"

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed.

"You will also accept every challenge that is presented to you and come victorious no matter what" The baby said, clearly ignoring her protest.

"And if I refuse?" She crossed her arms.

"I can always shoot you and you will be running around in your underwear" Tsuna shut her mouth and her eye twitched.

"What's next on the list?" She murmured, making Reborn smirk.

"After school, we would start your body training" He paused and tsked "But seeing as you already know the basics, we would skip to step 3, fighting"

"And who will I fight? You?" Tsuna pondered with a laugh, but cried in pain when she found herself on the ground, with Reborn pinning her effortlessly "A-Alright, I get it! You are strong"

"After training, go back home, and I expect for you to have your homework done if you want to sleep in your bed again" Reborn said and let go of the brunette "Then we would repeat all that over and over until I say so"

"You are the devil" Tsuna murmured and rubbed her sore neck.

"And dame-tsuna" Reborn said and stopped walking, for they were in front of the school.

"What?" Tsuna looked down at him.

"Be aware of your surroundings all the time" Reborn said mysteriously and hid his face with his fedora. His pet, the chameleon, only stuck his tongue at her.

"I get it, I get it" Tsuna yawned and walked inside "Now go before someone sees you"

But she received no answer. She looked behind and saw that the baby was already gone. Cursing the baby hitman silently, she went to her looker and changed into her indoor shoes.

"Good morning Tsuna-chan" An orange-haired girl walked towards her with a smile.

"Kyoko" Tsuna nodded at her "Good morning"

"Ne, did you hear about the new transfer student?" Asked Kyoko while both girls made their way to class.

"A new student? In the middle of the year?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow "That's strange"

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy" Kyoko put her finger on her chin "What do you think?"

"Who knows" Tsuna shrugged.

And with that, both girls entered their classroom and went to their seats. A couple of minutes after, the sensei walked in with, obviously, a new student. Girls immediately blushed under his appearance and some guys rolled their eyes. It was obvious that by the way, he wore his uniform and the boredom look in his eyes, marked him as a delinquent, besides, the air around him that screamed 'not mess with me.'

"Class, we have a new student" The sensei presented the silver-haired boy next to him "He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is Gokudera Hayato, please treat him well"

_'Gokudera...Gokudera...why does that name rings a bell?' Tsuna searched_ in her memory while her eyes were focused on the world behind the window at her left. She wasn't paying attention to what the sensei was saying, neither to the glare that was aimed at her direction._ 'Reborn came from Italy too. Don't tell me this is he doing'_

But suddenly, she jumped out of her sit before a foot made contact with the desk. She could only watch with a raised eyebrow as it fell to the floor, and looked up to see the silver-haired boy glaring down at her. He scowled when he got no reaction, and bumped his shoulders with hers when he walked away, ignoring the sensei calls.

_'What an attitude'_ Tsuna inwardly sighed and picked up her desk.

"Do you know him, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly. She apart from Hana, were the only girls who didn't find the silver-haired boy attractive from his 'scary attitude', as the other girls put it.

"No, I don't" Tsuna said and rested her chin in her palm and resisted the urge to turn, for she knew that said boy was glaring at her from his seat. After hours and hours of boring lessons, school was finally over. Tsuna sighed and closed her notebook, she made sure to at least write something down or she was sure Reborn was going to leave her without dinner

And to think that after school, she has to train. Tsuna could almost groan aloud at imagining what methods would the hitman use to train her.

"Yo, Tsuna" A voice behind her broke her thoughts. She turned to see a boy with short spiky black hair, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Yamamoto?" She titled her head and raised an eyebrow when she saw he wasn't alone. Somehow, she was starting to get a bad feeling.

"You see, after the fight with Moichida-senpai, the guys wanted to see you in action again" Yamamoto said as he rubbed his head "So, we are counting on you"

"Counting on me?" Tsuna blinked "For what?"

"Volleyball" Said a guy behind Yamamoto and winked at the brunette, who simply ignored him.

"You are playing a volleyball match? I'll root for you then, Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said happily as she stood with Hana next to the brunette.

"Why do you always involve with these brainless monkeys?" Hana sighed and shook her head.

"We are still here!" Exclaimed the guys offended, but they were clearly ignored. Tsuna sighed and stood up, ignoring the pierce-green eyes that were following her movements, and walked away with everyone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wearing only blue shorts, a white T-shirt, and her orange sneakers, Tsuna stood in front of the gym's closed doors. She made a face of annoyance and tied her hair in a high ponytail, leaving her fringe to mark her face only.

"Did you plan this?" She looked down to see the baby hitman sitting in a flowerpot, drinking a warm cup of coffee.

"Maybe" He said calmly.

"Why? If you read my academic records, I'm horrible on sports. I can't do this" Tsuna sighed and looked at the doors. She could hear the screams and cheers from inside, and it only made her tense "They are all so powered up, I will only make a fool of myself"

"Are you running away?" Reborn asked with a raising eyebrow.

"No, but..." Tsuna bit her lip and sigh heavily "I'm tired of being dame-tsuna in their eyes"

"No one will laugh if they see someone who's using all their strength and will" The baby said wisely, making Tusna look down at him with a surprised face, for the words really reached her deep.

"Reborn" She murmured grateful, but bit her tongue when the baby continued talking.

"And since when did you become pessimistic? Or is this also one of your many faces, tsuny-tsundere?" Reborn taunted her.

"You-" Tsuna glared daggers at him, but he simply finished his cup of coffee and jumped to stand next to her.

"Now go in there, and be a boss" Reborn kicked her leg and made her stumble forwards. Murmuring quietly to herself, she opened the doors and walked inside. Only to wish she hadn't.

There were a lot of people, even more than in her fight with Moichida.

"Win to the EXTREAME, Sawada!" A short whitish-haired guy yelled at her from his place beside Kyoko.

"Onii-san, you are too loud" Tsuna sweat dropped at him and walked towards Yamamoto, who was waiting for her with his team.

"Glad you came, Tsuna" He said with a happy smile.

"Let's see your magic in action, Sawada-san!" A teammate said.

"Magic?" Tsuna asked confused, but before she could ask more, she turned to her left when she felt someone glaring at her. Ah, the new student, how could she forget about him? She stood her ground and looked at him with seriousness. What was his problem? She had no idea.

"You may begin" A monotone voice said to the referee, snapping her from her battle gaze with the silver-haired boy.

'_What is Kyoya doing here?!_' She screamed in her mind as she looked at the prefect with a pale face, who in return, was looking at her with crossed arms.

"Let's begin the match against year one class A and year one class C" The referee said, and both teams went to their respective court. The whistle blew and the game started. Tsuna could only watch the ball move from here to there. And it was like the other team wanted her to play, for the ball always come at her direction, but Yamamoto always hit the ball after she tried and missed.

But when the other team sent the ball towards them, Yamamoto wasn't near, nor were the others, and the ball was coming right at her.

"Go, Tsuna, it's yours!" Yamamoto yelled at her.

Tsuna looked at the ball with narrowed eyes and raised her arms to smack the ball. But unfortunately, she missed and instead, the ball hit her square in the face.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto ran to her when she fell to the floor.

"Dam, its dame-tsuna" A teammate cursed quietly to his friends, who were grimacing at the thought of losing the match.

"Tsuna-chan" Kyoko looked at her friend with worry.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked gently, but gasped silently when he saw a red liquid running down her nose. Tsuna stood up, her fringe shadowing her eyes, and with the back of her hand, she cleaned the blood from her face.

"You" Tsuna said darkly and raised her face to look at the opposite team with determination "You are going down!"

"Tsuna, you're bleeding!" Yamamoto tried to calm her down, but the brunette wasn't listening.

"Give me the ball" She snatched the ball from a guy and sent it flying with a powerful smack towards the other team, or more specifically, towards the boy who had hit her, thus making the ball hit him in the chest and sending him to the floor with a groan.

"Rule #1 you bastard, never mess with a lady's face!" Tsuna exclaimed with a glare.

_Lady? _Everyone thought with a sweatdrop.

After that, Tsuna was forced to wear a band-aid on her nose before the game could continue.

And so, Tsuna continued to play. She hit the ball a couple of times, did not score any points, but at least she wasn't hit again. But the strange thing was, even if she wasn't a pro in the game, she had fun. And Reborn didn't shot her!

"Game set! Class A wins" The referee announced once the match was over. Everyone cheered for the results, except for the losers, they were moping.

"We won!" Exclaimed Yamamoto and raised his hand for Tsuna to high-5, which she did with a laugh.

"Yatta!"

"We should play again" Tsuna smiled cheekily.

"No!" Both teams exclaimed and glared daggers at her, except for Yamamoto, who was now being surrounded by some fans.

"So mean…" Tsuna pouted and turned to walk away.

"Congratulations Tsuna-chan" Kyoko came to hug her.

"Thanks" She smiled at her friend. But tensed when she felt yet again, the glare from before. "Can you excuse me? I'm going to change"

"Sure, see you tomorrow" Kyoko walked away with Hana, and Tsuna went outside, knowing that she was being followed.

"So, what's the deal?" She asked once she was outside and away from everyone. She turned to see the new kid, Gokudera, standing a few meters away from her with his hands in his pockets.

"I can't accept this" He glared at her "I'm the one whose worthy of becoming the 10th, not you"

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't accept that either" She told him with a serious face.

"If a little girl like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for" Gokudera glared her.

"And why does that concern you?" She didn't wanted to sound bitchy, but Gokudera's glare turn darker.

"You are done for" Gokudera took out a bunch of dynamites and Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him.

"This was faster than I'd expected" A squeaky voice said, and both teens turned to see a tree trunk being open like two slide doors, and a baby wearing a suit came out.

"How in the world did you get in there?" Tsuna blinked at her 'tutor.'

"I have my ways" He said smugly, and turned to nod at the silver-haired boy. "Gokudera Hayato"

"So this is your doing" Tsuna accused the hitman with a frown.

"Yes, he's a family member that I called over from Italy" Reborn said and jumped to land on the brunette head. "But this is the first time we met"

"So you're the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors of you" Gokudera said while eyeing the baby.

"Rumors? Are you that popular?" Tsuna looked up at the baby, as much as she could, for he was still on top of her head.

"Don't look down at you tutor, dame-tsuna" Reborn jumped harshly on her head, making her cry in pain.

"Stop hitting me and maybe I will" Tsuna muttered with a snarl.

"So if I get rid of this little girl, I'd become the 10th?" Gokudera said, making Tsuna blink in surprise at him.

"Yes" Reborn said simply.

"Then why force me to train!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You need to be prepared at any times" Reborn said "And if you don't want to die, I advise you to fight"

"What kind of advice is that?!" Tsuna gasped in disbelief.

"How annoying" Gokudera said and launched a dynamite at her. Tsuna wide her eyes and jumped aside to avoid being blown up and Reborn jumped to sit on a branch and watch the fight.

"It is said that Gokudera can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words, he is a human bomb"

"If you are not helping, then don't talk!" Tsuna glared at the hitman baby.

"I'm known as Smoking Bomb Hayato" Gokudera said and in seconds, the dynamites he was holding lit up "Brace yourself"

"How did they light up?!" Tsuna asked in shock.

"I suggest you to run" Reborn said, but Tsuna didn't needed to be told. With a squeak, she ran for her life as Gokudera followed her, throwing his dynamites at her. She made a good job avoiding them, but had to make a full stop when she met a dead-end.

She turned back to see Gokudera walking towards her. She looked around, but she knew she had nowhere to run. Her hand reached forward instinctively and grabbed a dynamite that was aimed at her face. She put out the fire with her fingers and dropped the dynamite once it was safe.

"Ouch" She looked down at her red fingers with remorse. They were burned.

But it wasn't over, Gokudera threw dynamites at her feet, and her face paled at being surrounded.

'_Cool head in dangerous situations, Sawada_' She remembered someone telling her that once. So she closed her eyes for a moment to calm her beating heart and when she opened them, they were serious. She walked towards a dynamite, and step over the fire, thus putting it out. And she continued stepping over the flames as if it were some kind of dance until all were off.

With a relief sigh, she jumped back and grimaced at her slightly burned sneakers.

"This is the final blow" Gokudera said with narrowed eyes and threw her more dynamites, way more than before. Tsuna was going to launch herself aside, but she stopped when she heard chatter, as in, girls gossiping coming near.

"No" She gasped, not wanting innocent people getting hurt. Then suddenly, she felt a weird sensation hit her forehead, and the impact send her to the floor.

This sensation, it was making her think of all of her regrets. Everything she could have done…

'_If only I was faster to put out all those dynamites, no one would have to get hurt' _It was the only thing screaming in her head before everything went dark.

But then there was a bright light, and before she knew it, she was standing with a fierce gaze in a black sport bra and blue shorts, which apparently didn't tear off, and the orange flame on her forehead.

"Reborn!" She exclaimed "Fast, gotta save, gotta put out!"

Fast as a lightning, Tsuna flew around putting out the dynamites with her bare hands. Gokudera twitched and threw her more, but Tsuna continued to extinguish them all.

"Die flame, die!" She exclaimed.

"Triple bomb!" Gokudera got annoyed at the brunette, and grabbed a full of dynamites, but one slipped from his hold, making a few more fall. And he panicked. He stepped over them, but it was only making him slip more dynamites.

'_Is this the end of me?_' He thought with wide eyes.

But there was a blur around him, extinguishing all the dynamites. He froze in his place and looked up to see Tsuna with a turned out dynamite in her hand. The orange flame was gone, and she was panting slightly. He was going to move, but accidentally, a lit dynamite fell to his feet.

"Watch out!" The brunette yelled launching herself towards him and threw him aside from the explosion. She groaned a little, for she clung to him when she threw him, and both rolled on the floor until she was lying on top of him.

"You okay?" She asked while she sat next to him.

"Y-You saved me" He looked at her in shock.

"Well… yeah?" Tsuna blinked with a pink dust on her cheeks "I wasn't gonna let someone die just because he attacked me"

"I was mistaken" Gokudera was suddenly bowing to her "You are the one fit to become the boss"

"Who said I was going to become the mafia boss?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Juudaime, I'll follow you until the end of times" Gokudera looked at her with a shiny aura around him.

"Juudaime?" Tsuna questioned with a titled head. "But, didn't you wanted to be the 10th?"

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th" He said with a bashful expression "I just wanted to see if the 10th had the strength to become a suitable boss. But you prove me wrong, you are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy!" Gokudera looked at her with determination "Please, let me be part of your family"

"I don't need a subordinate, if that's what you are implying" Tsuna stood up and dusted her shorts. Looking around the field, she sighed when she saw that there were no damaged done. She turned back to the silver-haired boy, who was looking at the ground, and smiled. "But how about a friend?"

Gokudera snapped his eyes up, and saw her leaning down at him with a stretched hand for him to grab. His eyes wide open when he saw her smile brightly at him.

A smile that made him feel warm, at peace, but most important, it made him feel that he wasn't alone.

"You are the girl of the dandelion!" He suddenly exclaimed and took her hand in his "Juudaime, I finally found you"

"Dandelion?" Tsuna asked in confusion, before her eye twitched "Oi, wait, I just told you I wouldn't become the Decimo"

"Nonsense, Juudaime is Juudaime" Gokudera stood up and let go of her hand gently.

"My name it's Tsuna, you know" Tsuna said with a pout, but Gokudera wasn't listening, so she gave up.

"Well, look what we have here" A voice said with a sneer "What a cute little girl"

Tsuna and Gokudera turned to look at three guys, third year's students, looking at the brunette with smirks. And it was only then that Tsuna realized that she was only wearing a sport bra in front of boys, thus making her blush in embarrassment.

"Oi, cutie, why don't you come with us?" One of them asked with a dirty smile. But before Tsuna could speak, Gokudera grabbed his dynamites and glared at the trio.

"I'll take care of this" Gokudera uttered darkly.

After a minute, the trio was lying unconscious and Gokudera was dusting his hands as if nothing bad had happened.

"Well" Tsuna said quietly to herself while standing up "It's good to know I'm not the only one with mood swings"

"Juudaime, take my shirt" Gokudera handed her his shirt, leaving him only with a red T-shirt, and a blush on his face "You shouldn't expose yourself like that"

"Thanks" Tsuna accepted the piece of cloth and covered her body "Somehow, I knew something like this was going to happen, so I brought some spare clothes. Can you walk me to my locker?"

"H-Hai!" Gokudera responded eagerly, and together, we walked towards the shoe lockers.

"So you were that boy in the streets, no wonder you looked familiar" Tsuna said half the truth, he looked familiar alright, but she had seen his last name on the Vongola allied family's list. Reborn doesn't know yet, but she was actually a good hacker, at least, that's what she thinks for she hasn't been caught.

"Why did you gave me the plant?" He asked quietly

"Because you were sad, and I thought you needed something to cheer you up" Tsuna told him with a smile "Did it work?"

"Yeah" He said with a little blush, yet his face held confusion "But, Juudaime, what were you doing in Italy? If you don't mind me asking"

"Vacations" Tsuna said simply, making Gokudera know that it was all she was saying.

From his place, Reborn watched all the interaction with a satisfied smirk. He closed his notebook and looked at the departing figures of his student and the silver-head.

One down, 5 more to go.

Though he will have to talk with his student about this 'vacation' of hers.

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Can I walk you home, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked once Tsuna was in her uniform. It was quite comical watching him guard the entrance with a blush while she changed, for school was over and no one was around, but Tsuna was still grateful for his intentions, she could see they were pure and not forced.

"Thank, but I'm sure Reborn have some plans for me, so I'll have to decline" She told him with a smile and grabbed a silver chain that was safely kept inside her locker.

"It's all right" Gokudera smiled and waved at her "See you tomorrow"

"Bye" She saw him leave and grabbed the chain to wrap it around her neck, but as much as she tried, she couldn't close it. "Why won't you close?" She fought with the chain, unable to close it due to her burned fingers and sighed in annoyance.

She was going to give up when a hand on her neck stopped her, and cold fingers locked the chain from behind her.

"So I was given a report of 3 unconscious students in the backyard, with 60 dynamites lying on the floor, and there was also mentioned a brunette girl running around without a shirt, care to explain?" A monotone voice grunted from behind her.

"It must probably be a rumor" She muttered while she closed her locker and turned to walk away, but she cried in pain when cold fingers grabbed her wounded ones.

"Your fingers are burned" Hibari narrowed his eyes at them.

"I'm fine" Tsuna took her hand back and looked at her red fingers "It doesn't hurt"

"I didn't ask if it hurt" Hibari glared at her "You are going to tell me what happened, everything"

Suddenly, Tsuna felt so little, and she couldn't do anything, but to gulp. There were no lies between Hibari and her, so eventually; she would have to tell him sooner or later. Only that she hoped for the latter.

"Remember that mess I was involved into?" She asked him, and when acknowledge flashed on his narrowed eyes, she sighed "Well it's bigger than you probably thought"

She was going to tell him, but he suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

"Wait, where are we going?" She questioned him.

"To my office"

They arrive and he opened the door for her to enter. Murmuring something about this not being a good day, she walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Now talk" Hibari demanded with a glare "The truth, Tsunayuki"

"I have a hitman baby training me to become a Mafia boss" She admitted with a blank face.

"Mafia?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes holding curiosity.

"It sounds ridiculously impossible, right?" Tsuna sheepishly smiled "I still can't believe it either"

"Yet you are not surprise or scare" He told her while he looked for something in the desk drawers.

"Remember I spent two years in Italy?" She asked him, at which he nodded and took out a white box with a red cross in the middle. Tsuna took a big breath to calm her nerves. "Well… the story is like this"

And so, the brunette told him some of the adventure she had while living in Italy. Hibari listen intently to every word she said, frowning here and there and rolling his eyes at some moments, but he listened while he treated Tsuna's burned fingers. The brunette was right when she said it sounded impossible, but he found no reason as to why lie.

"But I never expect to become the boss" Tsuna finished with a long sigh and flexed her wounded fingers, which were wrapped in band-aids. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, but I didn't wanted to get you involve" She told him softly and looked up to see his reaction at her story, but she felt a shiver at what she saw.

"So the kitten has claws" He said smirking "It would be fun biting you to death"

"H-How did you called me!?" She exclaimed with a blush.

"I'm looking forwards to it, little animal" Hibari looked at her with a glint in his eyes, making Tsuna gape in shock and embarrassment. So with a jump, she stood and left the room before something else happened.

"Stupid Kyoya" She murmured with a red face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Three days had passed and the Sawada residence gained a new tenant. Troubles and headaches in Tsuna's and Reborn's opinion, but Nana was extremely happy to have the five-year-old boy in the house. His name, Lambo Bovino. He was son of the main boss of the Bovino Family, a small mafia family which was allied with Vongola.

He came barging into Tsuna's room when Reborn was teaching her some math formulas, claiming to be the strongest hitman whose life mission was to kill Reborn. The brunette didn't knew if she should felt pity or not when Reborn ignored the boy, who was wearing a cow jumpsuit with matching horns and a tail by the way, thus making him angry and started throwing grenades everywhere.

Then Reborn kicked him out of the room and re-assumed his class as if nothing happened. Sadly, the next day, Lambo went to Tsuna's school and created a big chaos. So after being bitten to death by Hibari and suffering Lambo's never-ending cries, Tsuna took him home, where Nana immediately agreed on letting him stay.

Tsuna was suspicious when Reborn didn't refuse. But her worries were replaced by shock when the little cow shot himself with a bazooka. She panicked for a second, but when she saw the 15-year-old version of Lambo, Tsuna almost fainted. Almost, if it weren't because he was still a crybaby.

Anyway, despite everything, Tsuna was really trying to get use to her new lifestyle.

But today was one of those mornings were she didn't wanted to get up, thus making Reborn force her with his Spartan methods. Then Lambo came running announcing he was going to eat her breakfast, which made her ran down the stairs in attempts to stop him, but she tripped and fell. And Lambo still ate her breakfast.

Reborn was gonna make her take a jog when miraculously, Gokudera arrived to walk her to school. So Tsuna changed into her uniform in record time and walked outside with a sleepy face.

"Good morning, Juudaime" The bomber greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning…" She murmured with a yawn.

"Ara, a friend of yours, Tsuna-chan?" Nana said through the doorway with a bright smile "And a cute one, how sweet"

"Mom!" Tsuna snapped her eyes open and looked at her mom with embarrassment.

"Cute?" Gokudera whispered with a red face.

"You should come over for dinner, and maybe Tsuna-chan can also invite that handsome boy-

"We are leaving mom, goodbye!" Tsuna dragged Gokudera away before Nana could embarrass her more.

The two walked in silence. Gokudera was still trying to process the fact that 'his Juudaime's mother' called him cute, and Tsuna's mind was busy trying to recall the dream she had last night.

But when they arrive to school, they both noticed something was not right with their classmate, Yamamoto.

Tsuna is not sure how it started, but Yamamoto suddenly began hanging on with her and Gokudera. The two of them were always bickering, well; it was most Gokudera yelling at him to get lost and Yamamoto laughing at everything. The brunette just stood at the side or ignored them, but she found herself slowly starting to enjoy their company.

But today was different.

Yamamoto was surrounded by his fan girls and some classmates, but even though he was smiling, Tsuna could see right through it. It was fake, just like the happy aura around him. And when the students started to leave, she went to him.

"Yamamoto, what happened?" She asked softly and looked at the sling on his arm.

"Baseball practice was a bit rough" He told her with a fake smile. Tsuna frowned, but said nothing for the sensei had entered the room, so she went to her sit.

Hours went by, and Tsuna was getting restless. So by the time the sensei walked out of the class, she stood up silently and sneaked out.

When she was feeling like this, there was only one thing she could do.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pain, that's what his body felt.

It hurt to smile and to pretend, to fool everyone around him, when in reality, he was the fool. But it was hard, to keep up with everyone's expectations. It's been so long… that even he didn't knew who he was anymore.

He couldn't see the light in his life anymore.

And now, when the most precious thing he hold dear, left him, he felt empty.

And he just couldn't stand it.

But there was a way to end it all, to end this fake act and to make the emptiness disappear. So with steady steps, he walked to the rooftop and opened the door.

He walked around, and stopped just in front of the fence. With his uninjured hand grabbing the fence in a firm grip, he looked down to the end of all of his problems.

Just one step, and that pain, that emptiness, it would all be gone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Yamamoto jumped in surprise when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Tsuna" He turned to see her with wide eyes "How long have you been here?"

"Since fourth period" She told him with a raised eyebrow. The brunette was sitting against a wall under the shadows, her presence was small, and by the way her tired eyes were blinking meant that she must have been sleeping. No wonder he didn't saw her.

"You are always skipping classes" He told her with a forced laugh, and turned to give his back to her. "Ne, Tsuna, have you ever felt so small, like if you don't have a place in this world?"

"Sometimes"

"Really?" Yamamoto asked in surprised, but didn't turn to see her.

"Yes, really" Tsuna closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. "This world we live on, it's hard to try to survive"

The wind blew softly, making some leaves flew around. Neither said a word, it was just silence looming over them. Yamamoto clenched his hand and closed his eyes. He had already made his mind, didn't he? Why wasn't he getting rid of that pain, that emptiness?

"You are an idiot" Tsuna sighed, making him snap her eyes open.

"Yamamoto, you broke your arm. So what? It's not like you are dying. It will heal in a month, maybe two, and then you will be back at playing baseball" Tsuna told him as if knowing what he was thinking.

"It's not that simple Tsuna" He said in a gloomy voice "I have nothing. I'm not good at studies; people only look up at me because of my skills at sports, nothing else. And now that my arm is useless… I won't be able to play what was important to me"

Tsuna sat silently listening to his inner thoughts, not making a move to stop him or anything.

"Why should I live? When I have nothing…"He left his sentence to wander-off and looked up with mournful eyes at the sky. "This emptiness, I want it gone" He took a step forward and gripped the fence tightly.

"Are you listening to yourself? You don't need a new arm or to be better at something to get people to like you or to fill this emptiness you speak of, and I reassure you that jumping is not even an option" Tsuna stood up and gave him a soft, yet strong look "All you need is confidence in yourself. So what if you fall? That only means that you will stand up with the double of resolution for not falling again"

Yamamoto wide his eyes at those words, and turned slowly to see her. Her eyes held neither pity nor anger; instead, they were full of warm understanding.

"Now give me your hand" Tsuna walked towards him with her raised hand and smiled "It will be alright"

Yamamoto could felt his eyes getting teary, but he found himself wanting to grab the brunette's hand. He made a move, but the fence he had been gripping was rusty, and with all the strength he put on it, the fence came off, thus making him fall and taking Tsuna down with him in the process.

"Oh god" Tsuna exclaimed as they fell and gripped Yamamoto's arm.

For him, everything happened in slow motion. The floor coming near them, the air dancing against them as they fell, the beating of his heart as he felt regret.

He didn't wanted this, he realized it too late.

But now, there was nothing he could do to stop it; and the worst part is that the person who opened his eyes was dragged with him because of his foolish thoughts. If only…

He closed his eyes, and waited for something.

But when his body met the ground, he felt nothing. In fact, there was no pain. So tentatively, he opened his eyes, only to found himself safely on the ground, with a shirtless Tsuna knelt next to him.

"That…was close…" She breathed out in relief.

"What happened to your clothes?" Yamamoto could do nothing more but, to blink.

"Forget about it! Lend me your jacket, people are staring" Tsuna exclaimed with a blush adorning her face.

There was an oppression in his chest, and before he could stop it, he broke into laughter. For the first time in months, he laughed from his heart.

"Don't laugh! This is embarrassing!" Tsuna exclaimed with a red face and with her hands tugging at his jacket.

"Juudaime!" A familiar shout exclaimed and Gokudera quickly placed his shirt on her bare shoulders "Here, cover yourself"

"T-thanks" Tsuna murmured and buttoned the large shirt on her small frame.

"And what are you laughing at you idiot! You could have killed her!" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto, who was looking sheepishly at the two.

"Maa, Maa~ Gokudera, nothing bad happened" He waved his hand as if he didn't just fell from three floors. Of course, Gokudera thought different and start yelling at him of being so reckless, and Yamamoto trying to calm him down with stupid remarks. Tsuna could only sat there in the middle with a sweatdrop, until she received a kick in the back of head that made her fall to the ground.

"A good mafia boss should know how to control her subordinates" Reborn said appearing out of nowhere, with Leon (Tsuna had found out two days ago that his green chameleon was named Leon) flickering his tongue happily.

"Mafia? Is it a game you are playing and Tsuna is the boss?" Yamamoto looked with a goofy smile between Reborn who nodded at him, Gokudera who scowled and Tsuna who was getting up "Great, can I play too?"

"Of course" Reborn said calmly.

"No way, you freak!" Gokudera interjected, and again, another bickering started.

"Reborn, I swear, if you keep shooting me and making me wander around in underwear, I'd kill you!" Tsuna glared darkly at him, making both, Yamamoto and Gokudera freeze from the killing intent the brunette was emitting, but Reborn found it fascinating, and he couldn't help but, to smirk at the challenge.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Later that day, Reborn was enjoying a warm cup of green tea while the brunette was taking a nap in her bed. He looked at her sleeping figure with confusion and wonder. He still hasn't found anything about her, and as each day passed, his curiosity grew and grew. And he hated it.

It appears as if he would make the brunette spill everything he wanted to know, or he would have to take drastic measures.

Yet, on the other hand, the first part of his mission was almost complete. He looked over a page of a small notebook, where he recorded some notes or achievements the brunette did over the days. And as he read it, he could only sigh.

_Storm, Rain and Lighting… three guardians out of six. _

_It seems like she doesn't need to find them. _

_Because they are the ones finding her._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**And there it goes~**

**I was tempted to write the part where Lambo was introduced, but at the end decided not to. Besides, everyone knows what happens, right? :P**

**Please tell me what you guys think! **

**p.s~ I apologize beforehand if I'm late on updating the next chapter, but exams are coming up along with some school projects, and I really have to focus on my studies. But I promise I'll try my best for you guys! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Poison Cooking and Nightmares?

**Hello, Hello~ **

**I can't believe school it's over! It seems like yesterday when I was still a freshman, and now, here I am, getting bald because of the pressure of the University Admission Exam. But, I'm doing the best I can c:**

**So, here's a new chapter for the story "The sky that bond" **

**Thanks to all of you who favored and followed the story. Now, if only you pray for me, send me magic dust, do voodoo, or anything that could bring me luck, I will thank you guys forever! :B**

**Well, I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

"Waa! Tsuna-nee, you look like a panda!" Lambo exclaimed as he looked at his 'big sister' with shiny eyes.

Currently, the brunette was lying in her bed with an open book in her hands. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were trying to stay open. Her face was pale and her hair was a mess. She has been studying all day, courtesy of Reborn, and hadn't even eaten anything, so it was normal for her to growl darkly at the little kid.

"Do you know what a panda eats when it is annoyed?" Tsuna asked a now trembling Lambo, who shook his head in response, making Tsuna smirk. "Little kids"

"Gupyaaa!" He screamed and ran out of the room, leaving a chuckling Tsuna behind. It wasn't that she enjoyed tormenting little kids, but when she hasn't slept and eaten, her black side liked to come out and play. It wasn't really her fault.

"Do you suffer insomnia?" A squeaky said.

"Huh?" She blinked and looked up, where Reborn was hanging from the ceiling with Leon as rope to hold him. Seeing her confused stare, Reborn opened a little notebook and read a page.

"You woke up at least four times last night, without mentioning the previous nights as well" He told her.

"They were just some nightmares" Tsuna shrugged and turned a page from her book.

"Please, do tell" Reborn came down, still hanging from the rope, until he was facing Tsuna face-to-face, with his little fist under his chin.

"It's nothing serious" Tsuna pushed him softly with her finger, making him rock back and forth. "Anyway, I already learned chapter six and seven, can I go and have some dinner, please?"

"15 minutes, and then you will answer a special quiz" Reborn sentenced with crossed arms.

"That's good for me" Tsuna stood up and stretched until her joints cracked. With a sigh, she walked towards the door, but Reborn stopped her before she could open the door.

"Just one more question" The hitman jumped on her bed and stared at her "Do you suffer from chronic nightmares?"

"Why are you so interested in my sleeping habits?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow and grabbed the door handle.

"I'm just a baby who is curious" Reborn said innocently with a smirk, a smirk that was whipped away from his face at the brunette's next words.

"Are you sure about that?" Tsuna whispered darkly before leaving the room.

Reborn was frozen in his place. Whether her words meant what he thought they meant or she was just being sarcastic, either way, the way her eyes glinted with dark amusement made his body unable to move.

It couldn't be, right? There is no way she could know about it… his curse.

.

.

After Tsuna returned from dinner and answered Reborn's Master Quizzes, yes he gave her more than one, the night came and went. And once again, Tsuna woke up at least once in the middle of the night.

Luckily, it was Sunday morning, so Tsuna took her time to awake. There were no cries or explosions, nor green mallets hitting her head. So by the time the clock marked 1 in the afternoon, Tsuna was up and doing some errands for her mother. Just going to the market and buy some groceries, but knowing her luck, the brunette was just waiting for something bad to ruin her good day.

"Man! Why is it so hot!?" Tsuna exclaimed as she glared at the sky.

Just two more streets and she would be home. Tsuna cheered mentally and start humming a song. When suddenly, she sidestepped as a bike stopped mare inches from where she previously was standing.

"Oh my, I almost ran you over" Said the woman in the bike as she removed her helmet. Long hair flowed in the wind, and a small smile appeared on her face as she tossed the brunette a can of soda, which Tsuna caught effortlessly with the hand that wasn't busy carrying her groceries bag. "Here, take it as an apologize token"

Tsuna nodded at her and watched her leave. It wasn't until the brunette was sure that the mysterious woman was gone that she sighed.

"And to think that the first rule they teach in kindergarten is to never trust strangers" Tsuna opened the can and moved her wrist, making the can face downwards and the liquid to spill out to the floor. "Oops"

After it was empty, Tsuna walked calmly home, throwing the can into the trashcan and continued humming to herself. If only she had turned back, she would have seen how the floor released an unnatural purple smoke and a bird fell just by smelling it.

.

"I'm home!" The brunette exclaimed as she closed the door of her house "And I brought food"

"Food!" Lambo came running towards her with his arms open wide, but Tsuna food stopped him.

"Not for you, though" Tsuna pushed him gently with her foot and walked towards the kitchen, leaving a tearful Lambo behind, that's it, until he exploded.

"Mama! Baka-Tsuna is being mean to Lambo-sama again!"

"Ara, Tsu-chan, don't be mean to the poor boy" Nana told her daughter softly as she entered the kitchen and helped the brunette put away the groceries.

"I was just playing" Tsuna turned her head and smiled sweetly at the boy who was peaking his head though the kitchen door "Right, Lambo?"

Lambo only stuck his tongue at her and ran away, making Tsuna chuckle.

"Where is Reborn by the way?" Tsuna asked her mother.

"He went out shortly after you left" Nana said "Why don't you go out and look for him?"

"He is capable enough to find his way back home" Tsuna said lazily as she poured some juice in a vase.

"Tsunayuki, are you going to leave an innocent baby out in the streets without protection?" Nana slightly scolded her.

"_Innocent baby? Oh mom, he is anything but innocent!" _Tsuna exclaimed in her mind and took a sip of her juice, and she almost choked when something suddenly jumped into her head.

"Its fine, Sawada-mama, I found my way back safely" Reborn said from his place on top of the brunettes head.

"Welcome back Reborn-kun" Nana greeted the baby with a smile, but then frowned "Lunch will be ready in an hour, but I'm not sure if I will be able to make dinner in time. Mrs. Aizawa invited me over to have some tea"

"Its fine Mom, I will call for some pizza or some sushi" Tsuna put her empty vase in the sink and smiled "Just go and enjoy, I will take care of the kids"

.

.

"Why won't you give me any candy?" Lambo asked with a pout.

"Because it's bad for your health"

Tsuna was lying on the living room floor, drawing in her drawing pad what seemed to be a cove and the entrance of a cave. Lambo, being the little kid he is, had been demanding some candy for the few past hours, but the brunette refuse to give him any. Reborn, on the other hand, was busy drinking a warm cup of espresso, nested comfortably on the brunettes back.

Nana had long left the house, and it was up to Tsuna to call for some food. But she had been drawing for the past two hour's non-stop, and Lambo was getting restless.

"But I'm hungry!" He whined and stomped with his little foot the floor in front of Tsuna, trying to grab her attention.

"Then eat an apple" Tsuna said calmly and erased a few things in the drawing, before continuing sketching.

"But I don't like apples!" Lambo exclaimed once more, but was ignored. Gritting his teeth, he searched in his afro some grenades to throw at the brunette, but he was stopped when he heard a knock.

Lambo blinked and looked at the door, then back at the unmoving brunette and back at the door when there was another knock.

"Vongola Pizza!" A muffed voice said from behind the door.

"I'm not hungry, thank you" Tsuna replied back and blew softly on the paper.

"Pizza" Lambo's mouth watered and walked towards the door with shiny eyes.

"Lambo, don't open the door" Tsuna told him sweetly, hiding away any threats behind her voice. Lambo stopped and looked at the brunette, but seeing as she was busy, he grinned to himself and went to open the door.

Only to be thrown back by a box which contents spilled all over him. Lambo blinked when he saw purple smoke coming out from him, but once it started aching, he started screaming and running around in circles, trying to get that substance off him.

"Good grief, what's with all the noise?" Tsuna stood up and scooped Reborn into her arms and walked towards the commotion. Reborn eyed the brunette weirdly, for it wasn't like her to pick him and carry him like that, not like he was complaining though.

Once they arrived, Lambo was unconscious on the floor with purple foam coming out of his mouth. Tsuna poked the child with her foot, but he didn't stir.

"Ciaossu Bianchi" Greeted Reborn and Tsuna looked at the door frame when she heard a gasp.

"Reborn!" A woman, probably still a teen with long dark rose hair, smiled at the baby "It's been so long, I've come to take you away from this child who dares keep you away from your place in the underworld"

"Who are you calling a child?!" Tsuna growled, but was ignored.

"No, can't do" Reborn patted Tsuna's arm "I have the job of taking care of this brat"

"My poor Reborn!" The teenage girl exclaimed dramatically "If this brat doesn't die, then he will be trapped here forever"

"I'm still here, you know!?"

"You want to have Reborn all for yourself, don't you?" The teen glared at Tsuna with hate filled eyes "Well that's not happening! Not with me around!"

"Like if I want this devil-like-baby at my house" Tsuna said with a deadpan expression "Who are you anyway?"

"She's a free hitman called Poison Scorpion Bianchi" Reborn said from his place in her arms "And she is my fourth lover"

"Lover?" Tsuna looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Jealous?" Reborn smirked up at her, but grunted when Tsuna released him, luckily his skills allowed him to fall on his feet.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm already taken" Tsuna told him with a sigh and went to pick Lambo.

It was Reborn's turn to wide his eyes open in shock, and he could only stare at his student who made her way to the couch to lie Lambo down. Bianchi, on the other hand, gasped in delight.

"Oh, then we are going to get along quite well! Tell me, do you know how to cook?" Bianchi led Tsuna into the kitchen.

"Just sweets" Murmured the brunette with a sweat drop at the mood swing.

"Unacceptable" Bianchi frowned at her "Tsuna dear, the key to reach a man is through his stomach"

"So you just poison them?" Tsuna looked back at Lambo, who was still knocked out.

"Exactly" Bianchi exclaimed proudly.

"Teach me!" Tsuna classed Bianchi's hands into hers, and Bianchi couldn't be more delighted. Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose and made his way into the kitchen. None of his plans were going the way he wanted, and that was extremely annoying.

.

"Let's see, what shall we make?" Bianchi was looking at the cabinets in search for food, and after choosing, she took out some pasta "I can teach you how to make spaghetti a la Vongola"

"Sounds good, I think" Tsuna could only imagine purple spaghetti with some clams on it because if she had searched it correctly, Vongola in Italian meant clams. A pretty weird name for a Mafia organization, but who was she to judge? "Let me prepare the water"

But not only before her fingers touched the control knob of the stove, did the house door was banged open.

"**Sawada Tsunayuki, are you trying to cook in my kitchen?" **Nana's sweet coated voice spoke through the house, which Tsuna shuddered at and jumped into a seat at the table.

"No, I'm not. I'm just sitting quietly while watching a friend cook some spaghetti" Was the immediate response of the brunette.

"Good, you know the rules my dear" Nana said, you could almost imagine the smile on her face "I'm going to take Lambo to the shower, he spilled some food on his clothes"

"Yes mom" Tsuna called back and released a sigh when her mother's footsteps disappeared.

"What was that about?" Bianchi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…" Tsuna looked at her, and in a second, she was hugging Bianchi "I can't cook even to save my life. Every time I try to, the food just burst into flames in the first seconds!" Tsuna cried "The only things I can do are dango, cakes and salty onigiris"

"I share your pain, little sister" Bianchi hugged the brunette tightly in return.

"Bianchi poisons food and Tsuna burns it" Reborn sighed with amusement "What a duo"

.

Dinner pass without problems, and after Nana offered Bianchi a place to stay in the house, the Sawada residence gained another member, not that Tsuna minded. Lambo on the other hand, was a bit traumatized by the purple food that he didn't even ask for a second plate.

And so the night fell.

And Tsuna once again, was having a nightmare. Reborn blinked his eyes open when he heard the brunette tossing around in her bed. Once he got a better look, he noted the pained expression on her face, and when the brunette start mumbling incoherent words, Reborn jumped down from his hammock to the bed.

"Dame-Tsuna wake up" Reborn poked the girl, but receive no response "Well, I tried"

He shrugged and grabbed Leon gently, and in a flash, something big collided in the brunette's head.

"No!" Tsuna sat up with wide eyes the instant she felt pain in her head.

"Don't scream, you will wake up your mother" A green mallet transformed into Leon's tiny body and curled on Reborn shoulders, Tsuna realizing what had hit her, sighed in annoyance.

"Reborn, what the hell were you doing? You almost scared me to death!" Tsuna breathed while she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you were tossing in your sleep" Reborn blinked innocently and eyed the brunette who was trying to calm her breathing "Another nightmare huh?"

"Just let it go" Tsuna lied down and closed her eyes "Must be the pressure of the mafia behind me"

"Hmm…" Reborn thought about it, before yawning "Well then"

"W-Wait" Tsuna's trembling voice stopped him before he could return to his hammock "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm not a teddy bear" Reborn stared at her with an impassive expression.

"I was going to ask if you had some sleeping pills, but now that you mention it…" Tsuna looked at him with big eyes "Can Leon turn into a teddy bear for me?"

"He is my pet, don't bring him into your girly schemes" Reborn brought Leon closer to him.

"So mean" Tsuna pouted and closed her eyes again, that's it, until her bedroom's door was opened.

"Lambo?" She sat up and looked at the little cow-kid who was poking his head through the door. When he met Tsuna's eyes, she noted how red and puffy they were. Instantly, she got up and walked towards him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She knelt in front of him, but Lambo only gazed at the floor, even when his body started shivering, he didn't meet Tsuna's eyes. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

The only response was a nod, and Tsuna carried him gently to her bed. Reborn had escaped to his hammock and was sleeping deeply by the time Tsuna and Lambo were lying down. Tsuna's arms were lazily thrown around the kid, who stopped shivering when he felt the warmth from the brunette.

Neither said a word, and after minutes, Tsuna was already dozing off when she felt Lambo poking her cheek.

"Tsuna-nee" He called in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?"

"Can Lambo-sama stay here forever?" Lambo asked with a small sniff. Tsuna connected some dots and sighed. If what her intuition concluded, Lambo's attitude was due to his family. Guess she will have to make a call tomorrow and threaten for information. But for now, she will sleep.

"You don't have to ask Lambo" Tsuna closed her eyes and nuzzle her nose into her pillow. "My home is starting to become more like a hotel, so you are welcome anytime…"

Lambo calmed down after hearing her soft voice and was asleep in seconds. Tsuna sighed and it only took a minute before she fell into the arms of Morpheus once again.

.

.

"Are you alright Juudaime? You look pale" Gokudera looked at his 'boss' with worried eyes. And who wouldn't, Tsuna's face was as white as snow, and it didn't help the fact that there were black bags under her eyes.

"I'm alright, I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all" Tsuna yawned and practically dragged her feet to school.

When morning came, Reborn was humble enough to let the brunette have some breakfast, and when she was ready to go, Gokudera and Yamamoto were outside waiting for her. And after they greet each other, they walked together to school.

"Maa, Maa, Tsuna, that is not healthy" Yamamoto placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't' touch Juudaime so easily baseball idiot!" Gokudera glared at him.

"But Tsuna doesn't mind" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, but didn't removed his arm from the brunette.

"That's because she is half asleep" Gokudera snapped at him, which made Yamamoto laugh, but didn't release the brunette, which made Gokudera keep shouting.

They were already by school grounds, Tsuna was more like a zombie and would have fallen to the floor if Yamamoto wasn't dragging her. Oh how she wanted to sleep. Maybe she could sneak out in History class to sleep in the rooftop, yeah, that was a beautiful idea.

"SAWADA!" A loud voice shouted in front of her, making her jump in surprise.

"I'm awake!" Tsuna exclaimed with wide open eyes.

"EXTREME GOOD MORNING!"

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera glared at the source of the noise.

"Good morning senpai" Yamamoto waved at the guy in front of them.

"Onii-san, don't be too loud" Kyoko came running to his side and was about to smile at her best friend, but frowned slightly at the appearance of the brunette. "Tsuna-chan, are you okay? You look sick"

"I'm sleepy…" Tsuna muttered, her eyes blinking, trying to stay open.

"That is NOT healthy!" Ryohei exclaimed with crossed arms. "You should get enough sleep so that you can fight to the EXTREME the next day!"

"Stop shouting in front of Juudaime, you stupid lawn-head!" Gokudera stepped in front of the brunette and glared at Ryohei.

"How did you called me?! Octopus-head" Ryohei glared back at him.

"Octopus-head?!" Gokudera took out some of his dynamites, and intensify his glare, if it was possible.

"Maa, Maa guys~ we are going to be late" Yamamoto laughed, not caring when the glared turned towards him.

"Shut up!"

"Let's go to class, ne Tsuna?" Kyoko pulled the brunette's arm gently.

"Hai…" Tsuna nodded sleepily and let herself be drag by Kyoko, leaving the boys behind, unaware of a pair of cold eyes watching the scene unfold. But Reborn didn't miss it from his place in the tree. He lowered his binoculars and opened his notebook.

"Hibari Kyoya, the strongest and scariest man in school" He nodded to himself as he read the information on the page and smirked "He would be a great addition to the family"

.

.

True to her word, Tsuna skipped third and fourth period, and by the time it was lunch, Gokudera and Yamamoto found the brunette lying on the rooftop.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse, Juudaime" Gokudera told her softly, worried about her state.

"I'm fine" Tsuna yawned and stretched her arms "I just need to recover some sleep"

"Aren't you eating anything?" Yamamoto asked, noting that the brunette didn't have a bento with her. Tsuna blinked and looked around her, and just when she was about to voice her missing lunch, the door to the roof was thrown open.

"Tsuna-darling, you forgot your lunch!"

"S-Sis" Gokudera saw blue and in an instant, he was writhing in the floor.

"Hayato!" Bianchi smiled when she spotted the silver-head, not really caring that he was in pain.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna poked him, but then gasped when she register the words he had previously spoken "Wait, sis? Bianchi's Gokudera sister?"

"Ara, I guess I forgot to mention it" Bianchi smiled and offered the brunette a pink bento "Here Tsuna, Mama send it"

"Thanks" Tsuna grab it and went to sit.

"I'll see you at home" Bianchi waved at her, and then smiled at her brother "So cute, he is so overwhelm to see me, he can't even speak"

"I don't think it's because of it" Tsuna murmured with a sweatdrop, but waved back at Bianchi until she disappeared.

"You know, Gokudera's sister is kind of pretty" Yamamoto said out of no were, winning an incredulous look from Tsuna and a groan from Gokudera.

"What happened?" He asked as he incorporate in the floor.

"You passed out when you saw your sister" Yamamoto laughed "You must have really missed her"

"Shut up! It's not like that!" Gokudera shouted and crossed his arms "It's her cooking"

"You ate her poisoning cooking?!" Tsuna exclaimed as she opened her bento and ate a piece of sushi.

Gokudera sighed and proceed on telling them part of his childhood, how he had accidentally eaten some poisoned cookies before a recital, and how his father demanded for him to keep eating them every time he played the piano. Just thinking about it made Gokudera shiver. Yamamoto made a disgusted face; he couldn't imagine eating something bad over and over, as for Tsuna, she listened with a pity look in her face.

"Poisoned cookies…" Tsuna took a bite of her food "No wonder you-

She couldn't finish her sentence. The sushi and chopsticks fell from her hand the moment her eyes rolled back, and her body fell.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera grab her before she hit the floor. He searched for any signs of wounds, but they were none.

"She'd be fine" A squeaky voice said from the above, and both of them looked to see Reborn.

"Ah, it's the kid" Yamamoto pointed.

"I placed a sleeping pill on her food" Reborn told them as hopped down into Yamamoto's shoulder "Be good guardians, and take your boss to a better place where she can rest"

"Hai" Gokudera carried her while Yamamoto followed him.

"Where to?" He asked once they enter the hallway. Gokudera looked around; he didn't knew any other safe place, but the nurse office. And he wasn't going to leave his boss in a place like that.

"I know a place, just keep walking and turn to the right, it's the third door" Reborn told him and he nodded.

"Alright, let's go" Yamamoto crossed his arms behind his head and soon, they found themselves in an office.

Gokudera placed Tsuna in the couch and examined the room.

"I didn't knew this room existed" Yamamoto looked through the window.

"No one uses this room, so I'm planning on making it the family's secret headquarters" Reborn told him from his place in the other couch.

"That sounds like fun" Yamamoto laughed happily, making Gokudera roll his eyes at his cheery attitude.

Just then, the door was opened, and a group of 6 people in black uniform walked in.

"You, what are you doing here?" One of them glared at them.

"What about it?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow, clearly unaffected by their glares.

"Don't act so cocky. This room belongs to the disciplinary committee" Another guy growled at him, but any threats coming from him were ignored.

"What's this chick doing here?" Another one of them asked while he eyes the brunette's unconscious figure in the couch.

"Back off" Gokudera stepped in front of him, blocking his view from the brunette. "I don't care who you are, but you're gonna bite the dust"

"Why you-"

"Just turn around and get out of here"

"Bastard!" The guy brought his fist up, but before he could land a hit, Gokudera grab it and twist it, making him cry in pain. Then, with a kick at his stomach, he was sent to the floor.

The others glared at Gokudera and ran towards him, planning on taking him down. Of course, Gokudera dodge every attempt and punched some of the guys in the face.

Yamamoto let out whistle when Gokudera knocked out one of the guys, but a war cry in front of him made him sigh.

"It can't be helped" He sidestepped, avoiding a broom from hitting his head. He grabbed the stick tight and pulled, making the guy let go of the broom. And with a swift movement, he knocked the guy with the broom, just in time to see Gokudera kicking another guy unconscious.

Reborn was busy making some coffee; he only turned to see the two future guardians when there was no more fighting sounds. Neither of them noticed how Tsuna's fingers twitched nor how her brows furrowed.

"I see you finished" He said and grabbed a cup "I just made some coffee, want some?"

"Thank you" Yamamoto grabbed one, before handing another one to Gokudera.

"I could have handle things by myself" Gokudera accepted the cup with a glare.

"Didn't seem that to me" Yamamoto looked at him with a smirk.

"What are you two herbivores doing out of class?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to the door to see a raven-haired boy standing still, watching with cold eyes the guys in the floor. Reborn only hide his smirk behind his coffee.

"Such useless guard dogs" He sighed.

"Who's that?" Gokudera sipped his coffee.

"That's...our school prefect" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't be drinking in school hours, let alone be skipping" The prefect narrowed his eyes at them.

Neither of them said anything, and one of them was getting impatient.

"Well" Hibari demanded in a cold voice.

"We are here for a secret family meeting" Gokudera stepped towards him, ignoring Yamamoto's calls to stop him.

"Secret Family?" Hibari raised an eyebrow. "What kind of crowding is that?"

"Crowding?" Gokudera hissed "Whatever, listen, just go back and-"

"Gokudera" Yamamoto warned him, just in time when the cup of coffee he was holding was sliced in two, and the pieces smashed into the ground. Luckily, he had finished his coffee, so no liquid spilled over him.

"I really hate weak herbivores that crowds" Hibari glared at him and raised one of his tonfa "Whenever I see them, I want to bite them to death"

"What's with this guy?" Gokudera took out some dynamites and scowled.

Both of them were ready to attack, weapons out and all, but everyone froze when a curdling scream echoed through the room. Everyone snapped their heads into the direction of the scream, only to see a horror-struck Tsuna with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in shock, even Reborn was caught off guard. The baseball ace made a movement to touch the brunette, but she flinched back and grabbed her head in pain.

"Juudaime" Gokudera knelt in front of her and placed his hands on top of hers "It's okay, it's okay. We won't hurt you" He told her softly "We won't hurt you"

The brunette looked at him in the eyes and took a deep breath, seeming to calm down a bit. Just a bit.

"Are you alright?" Gokudera asked in a gentle voice.

"Where...am I?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"Oi, what's with the tears dame-tsuna?" Reborn asked her, hoping down from where he was to stand next to the brunette.

"I..." Tsuna bit her lip and shut her eyes.

"Out"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at the prefect who had commanded them with incredulous expressions. Neither of them moved, making the prefect glare at them. He took both of his tonfa out, and in a swift movement, he kicked them both out of the room.

"You too" He glared at the baby hitman, who looked back at him in defiance. He was curious about what was going to happen, and it's not like he didn't care his student just wake up screaming in terror. But he really didn't knew how to handle a situation like that, so with a small frown, he jumped out from the window. Not too far, just in case something else happened to the brunette.

After everyone was out of the room, Hibari walked in front of the brunette and knelt.

"I thought I told you I hate herbivores who cried" He told her coldly, but he received no response, not even a sniff or sob, which made him sigh. "What did you saw?"

Tsuna was quiet for a few minutes, her body trembling and her tears never stopping. And after what seemed like forever, she blinked and gasped for breath.

"It felt so... real..." Tsuna shuddered "The smell of blood, the screams of pain, the coldness of the place... it was horrible..." She wrapped her arms around herself and cringed. "Everywhere I looked, there were dead people and red... there was so much red..."

Her voice broke at the end, and shivered when a hand cupped her face.

"Why are you dreaming with gore?" Hibari asked quietly, but Tsuna only shook her head and her breath became more labored.

"Little animal, focus" Hibari moved her face so that she was staring into his cold eyes "I won't tolerate any herbivorous behavior in my presence"

"S-Sorry" Tsuna managed to say. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths until her body stopped shivering.

"Tsuna" She opened her eyes to see Hibari looking directly at her "Is just a dream"

"Yeah..." She sighed and removed his hand from her face gently "Just a dream"

She lie down on the couch again, all of her energy leaving her after a chaotic waking. She didn't wanted too, but her eyelids closed on their own. It wasn't much untill she was fast asleep. And Hibari stood with a sigh.

"She went to sleep again" A squeaky voice said from the window. The prefect narrowed his eyes at the small figure wearing a fedora.

"So you are the baby" Hibari took out his tonfa and smirked at Reborn "Fight me"

"What is your relationship with my student?" Asked Reborn with a frown and held Leon as a gun.

"She is a little animal" Hibari looked at Tsuna, and then back at Reborn with a dark glint in his eyes "I'm simply guiding her into the carnivore path"

"That's why I'm here for"

The threat came out before he realized it, but still, Reborn stood his ground when a tonfa came flying towards him. With a simple dodge, the weapon went out of the window.

"Hmm…" Hibari hummed in amusement before living the room, kicking the unconscious e bodies of everyone that was still on the floor on his way out, that also includes Gokudera and Yamamoto who where outside.

"How did you manage to wrap a fearsome guy like him under your finger, dame-tsuna?" Reborn wondered and went to hop next to his student. "This is getting more and more annoying"

The hitman huffed and crossed his arms.

"And I hate it"

.

.

.

A dim light was the first thing she saw when she woke up. Closing her eyes with a groan, she stretched like a cat in a soft cushion which she concluded was her beloved bed.

"Finally, you slept like a rock" Reborn said once he saw the brunette stretching, raising an eyebrow in amusement at the feline-like movements.

"How did I get here?" Tsuna didn't bothered to move, she just blinked tiredly at Reborn.

"Gokudera carried you home when you fell asleep in the secret room" Reborn eyed the brunette with caution. "By your eyes, I assume there were no nightmares"

"No, but I had a weird dream" Tsuna yawned "I was running in this hallway full of mirrors, and at the end… there was a table with this… beautiful golden hourglass. But the strange thing was that, the sand… it was falling upwards? …as if being sucked up by something…" Tsuna blinked and looked at Reborn with a bored face "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Tomorrow after school you will have a friendly spar with Sasagawa Ryohei" Reborn informed her casually.

"Onii-san? But he does boxing!"Tsuna exclaimed as she sat on her bed.

"So?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Tsuna glared at him indignantly "I'll have to take out my shirt! What's with you making me show my body!?"

Reborn only snorted at his student ramblings about how she always ended up showing her body, and that he must be a pervert for making her do so.

It wasn't really his fault that the dying will bullet tear her clothes.

It was just an unfortunate reaction.

* * *

**Excalibur, Excalibur****  
****From United Kingdom****  
****I'm looking for him****  
****I'm going to California~**

**Excalibur, Excalibur!**

**Sorry, I've been singing that song all day. And it's just… it's so annoying, but I love it at the same time~.  
Those who had watched Soul EATER, would understand my pain. C:**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**.**


	4. Cat out of the bag

**OMG! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, followed the story or add it to his/her favorites, and to all of you who are reading the story!**

**You guys rock!**

**So I'm enjoying my vacation as much as I can, knowing that I won't be having any more for a while :c Why can't they give us more time to lazy around? Anyway, here is the chapter.**

**[Again, I apologize for any spelling & grammar mistake]**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Uggg" A loud groan echoed in the entire restaurant. Luckily, there were no customers to complain, and her friends didn't seem affected by it either.

"Cheer up Tsuna. It wasn't that bad" Yamamoto patted the brunette in the head gently.

"I can't move my body" Tsuna murmured. She was half lying against the table, with her arms stretched lazily and her forehead resting over the surface.

After school, Reborn, under the appearance of Master PaoPao, supervised the friendly battle between Ryohei and Tsuna. But things went wrong from the very start, and Tsuna wanted nothing more than to burn down the elephant hat that the hitman was wearing.

It all started with Tsuna over sleeping thanks to some pills Reborn had given her for her sleeping problems. It was a nice gesture, she thought. But you can never trust a hitman. Especially a baby Hitman named Reborn.

The pills were so strong that she slept for the first two class periods. When she woke up, she was so late she didn't even grab her lunch or had breakfast for the matter. She ran all the way to school, listening to Reborn scoldings for not setting her alarm clock on time.

Which she did set! But the pills didn't allow her to come to her senses. She also ignored the fact that someone was following her, it was a weak presence, but she didn't had time to deal with stalkers.

When she arrived at school, she sneaked inside without anyone noticing. Reborn made a mental note on question her about how easily she did it, but then again, she is always skipping classes, so there is no surprise there. Sadly, Hibari was on patrols, so she was easily intercepted by the prefect.

She spent third and fourth period in the clutches of the prefect doing paperwork.

By lunchtime, Tsuna was crying over her poor fortune, while Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to cheer her up. They even offered some of their lunch to her, which she accepted with tears.

They returned to class, History class to be exact, and only when the teacher asked for the assignment, did Tsuna remembered she had to make an essay about their last lesson. So with a gloomy aura surrounding her, she banged her head in her desk for forgetting about it.

The teacher, not happy about some students not doing his task, told them, (more like demanded) to hand in tomorrow a 5 page essay about chapter six and seven, much to their dismay. Tsuna on the other hand, lighted up, for Reborn had forced her to read those chapters over and over until she remembered every word.

School was finally over, and Tsuna tried to escape, but a Leon-rope wrapped around her body and Reborn drag her towards the boxing club.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there, along with Kyoko and Hana. Ryohei couldn't stop exclaiming how EXTREAME it was to finally have a match with her. The total opposite of Tsuna's mood.

Both got ready, Ryohei in his boxing gear, while Tsuna just changed into her sport uniform and borrowed some boxing gloves. The match was set that the first to be knocked down shall be the loser. And so, under Reborn's command, the match began.

It started with Tsuna dodging every punch and jab aimed at her. She was fast on her feet, and moved easily around the court. Even so, Ryohei managed to corner her, and with Tsuna doing nothing but dodge, Ryohei aimed for a hook and punched her strong enough to send her to the floor.

Yamamoto had to restrain Gokudera from going to aid the brunette when she hit the floor. At his side, Kyoko gasped and Hana whistle. Reborn on the other hand, scolded at her to stop running away and to face her opponent with the same respect.

Having enough scolding for a day, Tsuna stood up before her time was over and stretched her arms until a cracking sound was heard. With a sigh, she took position and nodded at Ryohei, who grinned back at her.

The match continued, this time, Tsuna throwing her own jabs and hooks. At first Ryohei dodged, but eventually, he got used to her pattern. Jab, jab, hook, jab, hook. Which was a bad mistake for the brunette, and he easily turned the fight against her.

Reborn sighed, realizing the mistake of his student and prepared to load Leon with the dying will bullet. He had to admit, the brunet did have a technique, she was fast and agile, but also, she was inexperienced.

Looking at the fight, Ryohei had cornered Tsuna again and went for a right cross. Her friends exclaimed at her from the sidelines, warning her. But Tsuna had already seen the punch coming and was too late to dodge it.

Once again, she fell to the floor. Grunting, she stood up, only to fall again when a bullet pierced her forehead, creating a wave of heat to travel all around her body. Before her countdown ended, Tsuna stood with a fierce glare, shirtless and with an orange flame on her forehead.

And that's when things started to go down from bad to worse.

Because she was in a hurry this morning, Tsuna didn't realize that Bianchi had sneaked into her drawers and replaced her sport bras with girly bras. And the one she was wearing left enough for the imagination of every guy in the room.

Gokudera's mouth was hanged open and his eyes were wide in shock. Sure, he had seen her in her sport bras, but to actually see a girl in real underwear was a huge strike for a teenage boy. His face turned cherry red and then he started yelling at everyone to stop looking at Juudaime like that.

Yamamoto blinked, and blinked again. How did the brunette tore her shirt so fast, he had no idea. Nor can he explain why her forehead was on fire and why she wasn't screaming in pain. And it was only when Gokudera started yelling that he realized that the brunette wasn't wearing a sport bra like the last time, but a normal white polka orange bra. And so, he blushed.

Even Reborn had to pause and blink at his student. He didn't see that coming. He will need to talk with Bianchi about it, it will be troublesome if Tsuna fought half naked like that, surely the opponent will be knocked down by blood loss, but not from a fight, but from a nosebleed. Still this was awesome blackmailing material.

Kyoko gasped with a blush while Hana just blinked. Who knew the brunette had a nice figure? After all, Tsuna never wore anything that exposed much skin or figure. Kyoko then ran towards the lockers room, in search for a shirt for her friends, Hana tagged along, not wanting to stay in a room with hormonal monkeys. And it wasn't like she was leaving Tsuna; Hana knew that girl could kick ass.

Ryohei on the other hand, was exclaiming how EXTREAME the brunette was to have fire on her head without screaming in pain. He didn't take a double look at the brunette's body, and continued the match, if it was possible, with more enthusiasm.

Of course Tsuna didn't notice her change of undergarments. She was too drugged by the dying will bullet to realize it. Her resolve was simple, ending this match so that she could go and start her essay assignment.

And like a blur, Tsuna dashed towards Ryohei with her hands up. They exchanged a few punches, dodged a few jabs, took some distance, only to dash at each other again.

Reborn loaded Leon-gun again, this time with a different bullet and shot Tsuna in the arms. This caused the brunette's arms to become strong, and with a powerful hook, Tsuna knocked Ryohei down, and thus, ending the match.

Just after that, the dying will bullet effect wore off, and when Tsuna turned to complain to Reborn, she saw her friend's blushing faces and looked down in horror at her body. And then she shrieked, like, really girly screamed. It was something like: HIIII!

That scream was enough to wake Ryohei up, and immediately exclaimed that Tsuna was an EXTREAME fighter, while the brunette crossed her arms around her chest and glared at Reborn, blaming him all for this, who was mischievously smirking at her. Yamamoto tried to calm Tsuna down, but his face only reddened more, which only made Gokudera snap at him to stop looking at the brunette.

And then Hibari arrived, and everything went from worse to chaos.

The perfect was so mad about all the noise they were causing that they didn't even stand a chance.

He first went for Ryohei, for being very loud and noisy.

Next were Yamamoto and Gokudera, for crowding around and creating a ruckus.

Then he went for Tsuna, for being in inappropriate clothing at school and around boys.

When Kyoko and Hana arrived, the four of them were groaning and crying in pain in the floor. It took a couple of minutes for them to stand. Kyoko gave Tsuna a clean shirt, which the brunette happily accepted.

Then Reborn jumped into Tsuna's head, which made the brunette stumble and fall face to the floor. Reborn thanked Ryohei for the friendly spar, but the boxer was wondering where Master PaoPao went, for the baby hitman returned to wear his beloved fedora.

Hana was the first to leave, saying she needed to prepare a class for tomorrow. That only made Tsuna jump to her feet, but as soon as she took a step, she fell again. All of her body was stinging and felt like jelly, and with a groan, she realized she couldn't move.

Eventually, Gokudera carried her in his back, as he and Yamamoto made their way to the latter's sushi restaurant. Yamamoto's arm was still healing, so he couldn't carry the brunette. But Reborn didn't lose the opportunity, and took a ride on the baseball's ace shoulder.

They arrived, and sat on a table, but because Tsuna was too tired, she immediately collapsed.

"Forget that, I can't feel my body" Tsuna murmured in pain.

"You did great by the way! I never knew you knew how to fight" Yamamoto praised her with a grin.

"Of course Juudaime knows how to fight, you idiot" Gokudera crossed his arms "She is Juudaime, after all"

"Uggh" Tsuna groaned as another wave of dizziness hit her.

"Here you go, sushi to recover lost energy" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, the owner of the restaurant, and Yamamoto's dad, came over their table with a full order of sushi, making Tsuna immediately brighten up.

"Thanks for the food!" The three teens said before taking a bite.

"Oh my god!" Tsuna sighed in delight "This is the best sushi I ever had!"

"Thank you, kid" Tsuyoshi laughed from the sushi bar.

"Dad here can make the best sushi in all Namimori" Yamamoto told them with a grin.

"No argue on that" Tsuna said as she was already in her fifth roll, Gokudera wasn't staying behind either. "I should bring my mom here next time"

They continue eating and chattering until they were full. Reborn was by himself in another section, drinking quietly. As soon as Tsuyoshi spotted him, he had been warily of him, and Reborn couldn't blame him. If an ex-assassin meets the world greatest hitman at his own house, it wasn't going to be all calm.

It wasn't much until some customers arrived, and Reborn hopped to his student's table, announcing that it was getting late. After insisting on paying for the food and failing miserably because Tsuyoshi offered it at the house, Tsuna stood, cheering herself mentally that she could stand on her own.

"I'll walk you home, Juudaime" Gokudera told her and stood next to her, planning on catching her if she stumble.

"See ya tomorrow, Yamamoto" Tsuna waved at the baseball ace and made her way to the exit.

"Bye" Yamamoto called and watch them leave.

"So those are your new friends?" Tsuyoshi came with a rag.

"Yup" Yamamoto grabbed the rag and start cleaning the tables "They are pretty cool, huh?"

"Well it's sure good to see the old you smiling" His dad told him.

Yamamoto decided to remain silent, but his smile didn't leave. Just thinking over what he almost did makes him want to bang his head for being an idiot. If Tsuna wasn't there that day in the rooftop, who knew what could had happened.

"What are their names, by the way? You never told me" His father asked, coming back after serving the customers.

"Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayuki" Yamamoto replied, not aware of the flash of recognition that passed over his father's eyes.

"Sawada…" He murmured to himself with narrowed eyes.

**.**

**.**

On their way home, Tsuna had only stumbled twice. Gokudera offered to carry her, but her pride didn't let her. And so, she continue walking, Reborn on top of her head and Gokudera by her side.

"Why am I more tired than usual?" She asked the hitman.

"It might be because of the new bullet that I shot you" Reborn told her "Your body is still getting used to the dying will bullet and adding more bullets might have an after effect"

"Then don't do it" Tsuna grumbled, but Reborn pretended not to hear it.

"Did you realize your mistake while fighting Ryohei?"

"I made a mistake?" Tsuna blinked, making Reborn sigh in annoyance.

"You can't use the same pattern in a fight, or your opponent will use it against you, dame-tsuna"

"How should I know that?" Tsuna asked with a huff.

"Its common sense" Reborn said with closed eyes "Something people use on their daily life problems, some more than others"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Tsuna exclaimed with a tick mark on her forehead. Gokudera only decided to remain silent. It was getting quite common to listen to the brunette bickering with the hitman, and he was 100% sure that Reborn made it on purpose.

Suddenly, he couldn't hear the brunette behind him, and he turned to see Tsuna standing still, eyes fixed on a tree.

"Juudaime? Is something wrong?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

"What is it, dame-tsuna?" Reborn said when the brunette didn't answer.

"I thought I saw…" Tsuna blinked and shook her head "Nothing, let's go"

Confused, Gokudera followed the brunette on her way home. Both he and Reborn turned to see the place Tsuna was staring at, but there was nothing there, nothing but a bird flying away.

**.**

After arriving home, the brunette invited Gokudera on staying for dinner. But he had to decline, for he also needed to prepare a class for tomorrow. Saying farewells, each went their own way.

Tsuna greeted her mother with a smile, patted Lambo in the head and demanded Bianchi why she changed her wardrobe. Her only answer was that she needed to be more feminine.

Gritting her teeth, Tsuna went to her room to make her essay assignment. She wanted to finish it as soon as possible so that she can get a good sleep. But of course, nothing turned to be the way she wanted.

"I'm making an essay, can your questions wait?" Tsuna pleaded. Reborn was sitting in front of her, with a pack of dynamites.

"A mafia boss can concentrate in two things at the same time" Reborn said knowingly.

"I told you I'm not gonna be a mafia boss" Tsuna said, and returned to write her essay, but of course, Reborn didn't care about what she wanted. He started asking her math questions, making her stop writing to solve the problems. So far, she had gotten everyone correct, but her mind was starting to become restless, and Reborn's questions become more difficult.

"You are planning to use that in here? In my room?" Tsuna asked after a few minutes. Aware of the dynamites around her and the control in Reborn's hand.

"Answer correctly and I won't" The hitman said, before asking another question. This continued for a few more minutes, but Tsuna couldn't keep up focusing on what to write and what to answer. Eventually, Tsuna missed a question and instead of giving an answer, she recited what she was about to write in her essay.

"Wait, no" But it was too late.

"Wrong" Reborn smirked and pushed the button.

"No!" Tsuna cried before her entire room was surrounded by smoke.

Coughing, Tsuna waved her hand to disperse the smoke. Her entire room was shaken, but downstairs, Nana waved it off, thinking that her daughter was playing with the kids.

Once the smoke started to clear, Tsuna breath was taken away when she saw the state of her room. It was a mess, more than before.

"M-My drawings…My paint….My essay…" Tsuna's glassy eyes turned to every spot in her room, black papers lying on the floor, along with paint stains and burns. What was even worse was that the paper she was working on was completely destroyed.

**"You"** If Reborn was interested in Tsuna's killing intent the first time he sensed it, he was surely blinded by it when the brunette glared at him with enough force to make him shiver if he hadn't had any experience in the underworld.

But he wasn't up for what was coming next.

That was the first time Reborn ever faced the red hulk Tsuna could become. And he swore he never wanted to experience that EVER again.

**.**

**.**

Miraculously, Tsuna finished her essay. After all the chaos, Tsuna kicked Reborn out of her room and didn't let him in. She worked all night, and only stopped to have some dinner. The next day, Tsuna was ready to pass out, but she still went to class. She spent half of them sleeping, but she aced her math exam with 75 and her history essay was one of the best.

Another good thing was that Reborn had to paid for all of her painting supplies that got ruined in the explosion. Tsuna was so happy, she couldn't even stop smiling on her way home. And to compensate her hard work, Reborn also bought her an orange notebook. The moment they arrived home, Tsuna immediately started drawing in her new sketch pad.

And so, a week went by.

When Reborn was tutoring her, they were using the attic. That way, nothing got ruined, and Reborn could make things explode as much as he wanted. Lambo occasionally tired to attack Reborn, but his attempts always failed.

Yamamoto's arm was getting better, and soon he will return to play baseball, as for Gokudera, the poor boy got sick every time he and Bianchi were in the same room. Ryohei tried to coax Tsuna into another match, but the brunette always declined.

Reborn, having seen Tsuna in a fight, started training her into creating her own fighting style. It was slowly coming, but because the brunette seemed to be familiar with some stances, it wasn't much of a problem.

However, things were just getting spicy. Every morning, Tsuna could feel the eyes of someone watching her every move, Reborn didn't take action, so Tsuna tried to ignore it, even though it was getting annoying.

Because of her sleeping pills, she hadn't had any nightmares lately, but the feeling of anxiousness didn't disappear. It seemed to be coiling little by little, and Tsuna didn't knew what it was.

Friday came, and Tsuna couldn't be more thankful. All she wanted to do was get home and relax. Neither of the boys could walk her home, not even Reborn, but she didn't minded. She enjoyed her little time alone.

And everything would have been perfect if it weren't for the men in suits surrounding her house. Panicked that something bad happened, Tsuna rushed towards her house.

"Stop there, no one is allowed to pass" One of the men grabbed her arm, but Tsuna snatched her arm back.

"I live here, so move" She glared at him, already planning on fighting if they didn't let her.

"Is it her?" One of them asked, and received an affirmative nod from another man.

"My apologies" The one who grabbed her moved aside, and Tsuna didn't waste any time.

"Mom?" She called when she was inside her house, but received no answer "Mom are you here? Bianchi?" She looked around the kitchen, but there was no one home.

Then someone came down the stairs, and Tsuna went to see, but only to be frozen when she saw the man with the mustache.

"Sawada-san" Said the man with a nod and a smile curling in his lips "It's been a while, you seriously grew up"

"Romario!?" Her eyes wide in recognition, and then her head snapped towards the stairs "It can't be"

She ran to her room with a grin, throwing her door opened, she looked inside to see Reborn sipping tea in her bed, a bodyguard near the window and a blond guy sitting in a black couch.

The moment the door was opened, everyone looked up. Reborn expected the brunette to demand what was happening, but once again, he was wrong.

"Dino!" The brunette exclaimed with a bright smile and ran towards the blond, who had stood the moment he saw her.

"Tsuny-chan!" The blond embraced her and nuzzled his cheek into her hair.

"Oh~ look at you! You grew up into such a cute little lady" Dino released her so that he could see her in a better view, and grinned down at her "But you are still short"

"Who are you calling small, baka-Dino!" With a tick mark in her head, Tsuna kicked Dino in the shin.

"Sorry, sorry" The blond sat down in the couch to nurse his injured leg.

"You two know each other?" Reborn said with crossed arms, his fedora hiding his eyes and shadowing his face.

"He is like my big brother"/ "she is like my little sister" They both replied at the same time.

"..." Reborn only blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tsuna while she sat in the floor.

"I came to visit, of course" Dino grinned "After your call, I got worried you would do something crazy. Besides, Reborn asked me to come and meet you. As the 10th head of the Cavallone family, maybe I could give you one or two advice"

"That's sweet of you" Tsuna yawned and smiled "Are you staying for dinner, where is mom, by the way?" She asked the last question to Reborn, who had been watching the exchange silently.

"Mama went with Bianchi and the annoying cow to the supermarket, they will be back shortly" Reborn set his cup aside and narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"But what I would like to know, is how do you know this idiot"

Dino and Tsuna exchanged glances, and after a minute of silence, the blond dismissed his bodyguards. They watched them leave the room, and once they were alone, Reborn glared at the two of them.

"What are you two hiding?"

"You mean Grandpa Timothy didn't tell you?" Tsuna blinked at the hitman.

"Tell me what?" Reborn crossed his arms, and blinked at the nickname the brunette use to refer to his boss.

"I lived in Italy for two years in Nono's summer house" Tsuna sighed "I was curious and explored the place and accidentally overheard Iemitsu discussing some mafia family peace trades with Nono. I didn't said anything though, and time went by. I met people, train this and that, and when I was 8 years old, I flew back to Japan. That night, I hacked into the Vongola system and changed all the information about me so that my mom and I wouldn't be targeted" Tsuna scratched her cheek and avoid Reborn's eyes.

"What?" The hitman breathed out and Dino could only sit in silence.

"You know, in the computer" Tsuna murmured "I didn't wanted my mom to be hurt because all of this, and seeing as I had a high profile, I change it to its lowest so that no one would suspect a thing"

"What else are you hiding, dame-tsuna" Reborn jumped from the bed to land in front of the brunette.

"Well…" Tsuna bit her lip "Dino informed me about some things involving Vongola and... uh... Lal used to babysit me"

"Lal Mirch?" Reborn asked with an eyebrow raised and Tsuna only nodded "No wonder you have mood swings"

"She can be quite scary" She whispered with a shiver.

"That doesn't answer how you to know each other"

"Oh, well" Dino finally decide to butt in the conversation "It was when a meeting between Cavallone and Vongola happened at Vongola headquarters. When it ended, you told me to wait outside while you talked with Nono. I got bored and decide to walk around. That's when little Tsuna ran into me, saying that she was playing hide-and-seek and needed help on hiding"

"You were playing hide and seek in Vongola headquarters?!" Reborn snapped at the brunette.

"Yeah...so?" Tsuna shrugged. "I was a little girl"

"After that meeting, Tsuny-chan told me where she was staying, and when I had free time, I stopped by and visited. When she moved we keep in touch, but I never knew she was bound to become Vongola Decimo" Dino said with his chin resting in his palm.

"Where did that couch came from, anyway?" Tsuna asked Dino with a small smile, but the blond only winked at her.

"Ma-gic~"

"Baka" Tsuna sighed.

"Why did you go to Italy in the first place?" Reborn asked hungry for more information.

"Iemitsu wanted to be closer with mom. Grandpa Timothy was kind enough to let us use his summer house" Tsuna pouted "It's a shame, I really liked that place"

"Then why did you returned?" The hitman pressed on.

"A certain incident happened...and Iemitsu practically brainwashed my mom on never letting me place a foot in Italy again" Tsuna told him with a roll of eyes. Reborn could see that she and her father weren't on good terms. But that only left him more curious.

"An incident?" Reborn looked at the brunette with a frown "What kind of incident? There isn't anything revolving the daughter of the CEDEF leader in the Vongola records"

"That's because I erase it, didn't I tell you before? I hacked into the Vongola system and erase all of my information to keep my mom's safe" Tsuna told him.

"What happened?"

The room was in silence and the tension ran in the air. Dino looked at Tsuna, but the brunette only closed her eyes and sighed.

"I was kidnapped" She said quietly and proceeded to lie down on the floor "I don't remember much of it, but whatever happened, it was enough to shake Iemitsu and Grandpa Timothy"

"Why didn't you say anything" Reborn said after a while.

"I thought you knew" Tsuna told him sincerely "I never told anyone, not even Lal, but I knew that Grandpa Timothy suspected about me knowing about Vongola. So when you came, I thought it was because he sent you here to train me become stronger, not to become a mafia boss"

"Well it's too late for that" Reborn told her with a huff, but then he nodded to himself "So that would explain your strange behavior about not being surprise of the mafia and having been trained before"

Tsuna yawned and sat up, Dino made a joke about her still acting like a lazy cat, which resulted on the brunette silencing him with a glare. Reborn sighed, knowing he would have to talk with his boss about the new found revelation.

"So what now?" Asked the brunette.

"Well, as your tutor, it is my duty to make sure that no harm is done to you, so I'll have to confiscate all of your gadgets and have some technician check all the information to verify that you weren't tracked"

"What?!" Tsuna looked at him startled.

"So hand over your laptop, cell-phone, gps, microchips and everything else" Reborn demanded with his hand open.

"And if I refuse?" Tsuna grunted and crossed her arms.

"I can always make you go to school in underwear" Reborn told her smugly, knowing that the brunette wouldn't run from it.

"You are evil" Tsuna glared at him and stood up to collect her things.

"Thank you" He told her when he collected all of her things and went to put them in a bag.

"Can I at least stay with my I-pod?" She asked with a little hope.

"No"

"Should have known" Her shoulders fell, and she turned to glare at the blond "This is all your fault"

"What?! How so?!" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"If you haven't come, maybe I wouldn't have reveled my secret, and my things wouldn't be confiscated"

"Oh come on, that's totally not fair" Dino whined at her.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you" Tsuna sat down on her bed with crossed arms.

"But it wasn't my fault" Dino pouted and looked at her "Why are you even grumpy, at least part of your dream came true"

"Don't go in there" She warned him with a glare.

"Dream, what dream?" Reborn looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Dino" Tsuna stood with a glare, but the blond was oblivious to it.

"Well, when Tsuny-chan was little, she always said that when she grew up, she wanted to be the best hitman of the world, and you were her role model, Reborn"

"That's it!" Tsuna pounced at Dino, knocking him out of his chair, and wrapped her hands around his throat.

"No, wait, Tsuny-chan, don't kill me!" Dino begged with glassy eyes.

"Silence, traitor and suffer!" Tsuna started choking him, ignoring completely Reborn's amusement smirk.

Once Dino passed out, Tsuna stood mumbling to herself about stupid older brothers who do nothing but to annoy her. She fell down on her bed and groaned when she felt eyes on her.

"What?" She snapped at Reborn.

"Role model?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"Shut up! I was 7 okay!" Tsuna blushed and turned around, so that she was facing the wall.

"How cute" Reborn played with the rim of his fedora "Just for that, I'll reduce your training, but only a little"

"Thanks?" Tsuna murmured with closed eyes.

Reborn sighed and went towards Dino, who was still on the floor.

"Oi, Baka-Dino, wake up" Reborn kick him in the stomach, making the blond gasp for air.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" The blond exclaimed with tear in his eyes.

"Idiot" Reborn shook his head "Send your men away, Sawada-mama will return soon"

Dino did as he was told, and his men returned to the hotel they were staying by the time Nana returned with Bianchi and Lambo. Turns out that Nana met Dino when they lived in Italy, and she received him with wide open arms. Not that she wouldn't do that to anyone else, she is way too humble.

Tsuna also discovered that Dino was a complete klutz without his men around, and much to his horror, the brunette had to wipe him out from her "Cool people list" after he made a mess in dinner and destroyed one of her canvas.

By nightfall, Reborn didn't knew what to think anymore. With the brunette being aware of the mafia world, things would be much easier. But just how much did she know and what exactly happened in her stay in Italy?

He would have to dig in for more information. He knew the brunette was hiding something else and wasn't telling anyone. And if the quiet glances Dino and Tsuna shared had something to do with it, he would have to punish both for lying to him.

All he could said was that things were going to change.

And probably not for the best.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I'm planning on following the anime/manga on their arks and storyline. With a few twists and turns, of course. ~ Expect the unexpected, I'm warning you~**

**I'm not the best at naming chapters, so you will have to bear with me :3**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
